


A long day at the office

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Anduin has an accident but he's fine I promise, Anduin is overworked overtired and very grumpy, Car Accidents, F/M, Family Dinners, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Living disaster Garrosh, M/M, Office, Office Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Varian is a jerk but when isn't he?, Vomiting, no beta reading we die like men, that office au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Anduin was having a good day.Was, is the keyword.
Relationships: Aggra/Thrall (Warcraft), Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Garrosh Hellscream/Varian Wrynn, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn, past Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 105
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Anduin glared at his computer screen.

The numbers made very little sense at this point. He'd been sitting there all morning, he needed coffee.

He got up and walked to the little coffee room and made himself some black coffee in his "Cute as Fuck" travel mug. He prayed that Sylvanas didn't make it this time. The last time he had the motor oil tasting coffee he was up all night and had to vacuum his apartment at midnight to get tired.

He was pouring the blend on his mug when Sasha, his co-worker, walked in and grimaced.

"Oh honey, I don't think you want that, Sylvanas made that."

Anduin sighed and dumped the whole thing in the sink, then went to the coffee machine to make more. He threw the filter away with a face, it was full to the top, like Sylvanas had decided it needed at least twenty spoonfuls of Folger's.

"Why does she do this?" Sasha said, peering at the trash can.

"Something about her boyfriend liking it like that. I don't care, we're all not her boyfriend."

Sasha shrugged and stood holding her mug until the new coffee Anduin was making was ready.

"Did anything exciting this weekend?" She asked with a grin. "I went to get some shots with my sorority. Hadn't seen them in a while."

"Just stayed in and watched some reruns of Pimp my Ride with the boyfriend. We're boring like that."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a new one! I remember you were very sad for a while after breaking up with that kid from IT."

"Listen, Wrathion was a  _ very _ long time ago and he's past history now. I moved on to bigger things."

"Bigger huh? Do tell." Sasha raised a brow and her grin grew wider.

"I didn't mean it like that you whore! And it's not a big deal, he works in his own auto shop, we met when I took my car for maintenance after I first bought it."

"Anduin that was six months ago!"

"He asked me out, took me to the museum, then we went to dinner, it was all very old school romantic."

"But those are the best!"

"Next thing I know we're going out many times a week and he asked me to go steady like, three months ago. He even gave me flowers and did this grand display of 'will you be my boyfriend?' when we've been dating for a while like, I thought it was agreed on that we were together at this point."

"Aww he sounds cute!" Sasha cooed. "Hope he takes good care of you!"

"Oh he does! He has this very hard exterior but he's really mushy, you know? What you'd expect from someone his age, really."

"His age? How old is he?"

Anduin froze, the only sound in the room was the coffee machine and in the distance, a phone rang. Anduin realized he'd said too much.

He filled his coffee mug quickly, turned to Sasha who was frowning at him, and was about to leave when Sasha took a step and blocked the entrance.

"Anduin."

"I gotta send Sylvanas an email."

"How old is this guy, Anduin?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll judge me! And have you seen this office? Aggra said she was having a third baby and everyone bullied Go'el, do you think I want them knowing this?"

"Anduin, I promise you I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone, just… I care about you, bitch!"

Anduin gave the night elf a half smile. He took a deep breath before replying.

"He'll be 60 next month."

"What?!"

"Shut up you dumb slut!" Anduin hissed.

"Sixty years old?! Anduin what the hell?" Sasha glared at Anduin. "Does he have money?"

"He has his own business, what do you think?"

"Are you in it for the money?"

"No! I've had money my whole life! What I wanted was someone who would treat me right and I got it, I don't care how old he is!"

Sasha made a face like she knew what he meant but was unconvinced by it, Anduin was about to say he didn't need her approval, he didn't need anyone's approval, they weren't his parents, he didn't live with them, all he cared about was the apartment he managed to buy by himself, the car he managed to get with his own savings and the boyfriend he managed to snag for himself doing nothing but being his cute little self.

"ANDUIN YOU DORK ASS TWINK WHERE'S MY EMAIL?!" Sylvanas hollered from her cubicle and Anduin eeped and ran back to his computer, leaving his co-worker alone.

The next day everyone knew about Anduin's older boyfriend. Anduin knew they knew because as soon as he walked in, everyone snickered.

"Okay, what's the joke?" He said with a sigh, glaring at everyone.

"Your sugar daddy." Garrosh snorted from his very tiny cubicle that obviously didn't fit his large frame.

"My what now?"

"The older man you're dating!" Yelled Sylvanas, placing another little venus flytrap on the edge of her cubicle with the other four.

"At least this time it isn't anything I did." Garrosh grumbled, tapping on his keyboard ever so slowly like the incompetent old man he was.

Anduin could see Sylvanas cackling in the far corner. Of course she'd forced the truth out of Sasha and then decided to tell everyone. He glanced at Sasha and the night elf looked apologetic. 

He sighed, they'd have to know eventually.

"So what's it like having a sugar daddy?" Garrosh asked nonchalantly as soon as Anduin sat on the cubicle next to his. Anduin glared at him.

"I don't know, what's it like dating my dad?"

Go'el choked on his coffee on the cubicle in front of them, his wife, who sat on Garrosh's left, barked a laugh as Garrosh blushed furiously.

"Oh wait, he doesn't buy you shit, you're a nonprofit whoreganization, I forgot." 

"Anduin!" Sasha called from her own cubicle, laughing.

"It never starts with something you did, Grosh, but give it time and it becomes about something you did." Anduin pats his arm as the large orc covers his face with his hands. 

He goes on to work, regretting the moment he told Sasha about his boyfriend.

From then on, the jokes continued. It only got worse because Sylvanas told Arthas, their boss, and he in turn told his wife Jaina in HR, who Anduin made promise she wouldn't tell his father just yet. He wanted to tell him himself. This didn't mean Arthas couldn't be a fucking dumbass about it.

"Anduin, you have tomorrow off and have to come work on Saturday." Arthas said, not even raising his gaze from the computer as he made everyone's schedule on monday. "Unless you got a date at the nursing home with your sugar daddy, in which case lemme know."

Anduin looked at a spot on the wall to control the impulse to tell his superior to fuck right off.

"I gotta ask, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I feel like if you don't answer you're already answering you know what I mean?" 

"Ask your fucking question already, Kael'thas." Anduin sighed.

"Do you date this guy because you have like, a fetish with old people or something?"

"No Kael'thas, I date him because he's not a jerk like most guys my age."

Kael'thas made a face that seemed to mean it made sense to him and he couldn't debate that logic.

"But I actually need saturday off, Arthas."

"Are you going to the nursing home?" Arthas grinned and Sylvanas cackled maniacally.

"To see your mother, yeah." Anduin replied, Arthas looked quite impressed.

"Good one, but you're on thin fucking ice buddy."

A few days later, Anduin merrily walked to his cubicle. Sasha, Sylvanas and Kael'thas admired a simple but pretty bouquet placed neatly in front of Anduin's computer.

"What's that?" He asked, placing his bag on the archive drawer. 

"Who knows, my friend." Sasha plucked a note from the small bouquet and gave it to Anduin. "Maybe a gift from your sugar daddy." 

"Oh shut up Sasha, he's  _ not _ my sugar daddy, he's my  _ boyfriend _ . We have a serious relationship."

Anduin took the note, it was, indeed, from his boyfriend, telling him to go down to lunch at 1pm sharp and he'd be waiting. Kael'thas read the note behind Anduin and gasped.

"Anduin's sugar daddy is coming today!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Anduin tried to cover the elf's mouth, but it was too late. 

The office went absolutely mad after that. They made all kinds of jokes ranging from wondering what Anduin's boyfriend would look like, to commenting about old wrinkly dicks and making mock old people voices. Anduin was about ready to punch somebody.

At 1pm sharp, Anduin pushes his keyboard, grabs his bag and leaves the office. As soon as he's out the door and everyone sees him leave, and they are sure he's gone, everyone stands from their workplace and runs to the nearest window.

There's what looks like a vintage car just outside, and a big green orc with long white hair, a leather jacket and faded jeans leans against the car, strong arms crossed over his big chest. 

"Who's that?" Sylvanas squinted, trying to identify the orc. 

"I don't know but he's a hunk." Kael'thas said, Garrosh looked at him with a raised brow. "What? Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu!"

The orc outside unfolded his arms as tiny Anduin walked outside and threw his arms around the orc's waist. Everyone audibly gasped. Arthas screamed.

"THAT'S THE SUGAR DADDY?!" Sylvanas hollered.

"Scream louder, Sylvanas, I don't think Anduin and his boyfriend heard you." Garrosh grumbled, then gasped as well. "That's the guy that fixes my car!"

There was great confusion between everyone as Anduin got on the car with the old orc, mostly because 1) Anduin had never told them his boyfriend looked Like That and 2) Anduin never told them his boyfriend was an orc.

He just said his boyfriend was older and they all assumed he was some elderly man with a cane and a wrinkly face, as the car roared away, everyone looked in awe.

"Well, they're gone, back to work." Arthas said, and everyone whined as they went to sit on their cubicles again.

"Can I go get my lunchies?" Sylvanas made puppy eyes at Arthas but he didn't raise his eyes from the computer as he replied No very sharply. 

"Not until Anduin comes back. Kael'thas, you can go."

"Yay!" Kael'thas took two tuppers and went to meet with his own partner. "Illidan forgot his lunch today, I swear he needs to start wearing glasses."

"That's not fair, I wanna have lunch with my mans too!" Sylvanas pouted and crossed her arms, Arthas snorted.

"Aww cutie! No one cares about your crusty ass boyfriend, tho, tell him to wait."

Meanwhile Anduin had been receiving a bunch of texts from Sasha.

_ Biiiiiiiiiitch! _

_ You never told me! _

_ You never told me he was hot! _

_ Bitch the disrespect is real! _

_ He's a silver fox! You lied to everyone! _

Anduin smiled, then put his phone away, his boyfriend look at him with a half smile.

"Something amusing?" He asked, his deep voice still sending shivers down Anduin's spine like the first time he heard it, so many months ago when he told Anduin his little Fiat needed an oil change. 

"Just my co-workers losing their shit over you."

"Me?" The orc raised a brow. "Why me?"

"They've been bullying me since they found out I was dating someone older than me, I think they believed you looked like an elderly man or something. They said you were my sugar daddy."

"Your what now?"

"That's exactly what I said!" They both laughed, then ate in silence. It was nice, Anduin liked spending time with him. "I don't think that's what you are, Varok."

"I didn't say anything, Anduin."

"No, but…" Anduin bit his lip, pushing a bit of fried pineapple chicken with his fork. "I don't want you to think anything like that or, I don't know, think I just date you because you have money or something."

"With who your father is, I don't think you need anything from me. When are you going to tell him, by the way?"

Anduin sighed. He knew Varok didn't intend to push, he'd always been very patient, both in the emotional sense and the more intimate aspects of their relationship. 

"I'm waiting for the right time but… it just never seems like the right time, you know?"

"Maybe there never  _ will be _ a right time." Varok took Anduin's little hand in his own. "I won't push you, but you know my son and he knows about you, I'd like it if your father knew. And if he doesn't accept it, I'll be here for whatever you need."

"Then you'll  _ really _ be my sugar daddy…"

"Ah you have found out my elaborate plan, I will have to find a way to silence you."

"I have to go back and I don't wanna!" Anduin whined, he was dreading the questions and the scrutiny from his co-workers.

"After work, we can go for dinner, wherever you like."

"Sounds nice." Anduin had to admit he liked being pampered by the older orc, it made him feel special. 

Varok drove him back to work, as soon as he stepped into the lobby, Wrathion from IT pointed at him. 

"You little bitch, Sasha told me everything!"

"Shut up!" Anduin walked past him into the elevator, but his ex was as sneaky as a lizard and got in as well. "Leave me  _ alone _ Wrathion."

"Were you seeing this guy while we were together?"

"No! Do I  _ look _ like the one who cheated in this relationship?"

"No…" At least he looked apologetic. "Listen if he ever hurts you…"

"You'll be the last person to know, trust me." The elevator stopped and Anduin all but ran to his department.

Then he remembered IT was on the same fucking floor so of course Wrathion got off the elevator with him. Fuck fuck fuck, Anduin had to move faster now. On the way to the Accounting department he saw Kael'thas saying goodbye to Illidan and the blood elf frowned at him, then made a knowing face as soon as he saw Wrathion.

"Wrathion, my man, my dude!" Illidan said, standing in his way. "Did Kalec send you? Thank you so much! My computer has been doing this weird thing, I desperately need your help."

"But…"

"Well now that Wrathion is here I'll finally be able to work, see you later, love." Illidan pressed a kiss to Kael'thas' forehead and dragged Wrathion away.

"Bye bye!" Kael'thas waved at them until Illidan rounded the corner and he and Wrathion were out of sight. "You can come out now babycakes."

Anduin opened the door to the broom closet, a mop fell next to him and he quickly picked it up.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah he is. Man, that kid is persistent. Tell you what, you can buy me and Illidan some lunch tomorrow for this, that good?"

"Yeah, that's good…"

"And I wanna know all about this boyfriend of yours, you didn't tell us he was a snack!"

Anduin sighed. This would be another long day at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an accident is had and Varian learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank not only God but Jesus for the amount of office shenanigans the Lionfang discord has given me as contribution to this fic, I promise they will all make it to the story eventually.
> 
> For now, have some drama uwu

Sometimes Anduin likes to fancy himself a very strong, independent grown man who don't need no help. Sometimes he can even pick up the water jug and put it on the cooler all by himself, granted the water jug is at half of it's capacity, otherwise he needs Varok to do it for him. Sometimes he's very independent and doesn't need help at all.

Sometimes he doesn't. Today is one of those days.

He needs help. He needs help  _ urgently _ .

Because his dad is outside, leaning on Garrosh's ugly ass truck, and he just got a text from Varok saying his car is ready and he'll pick Anduin up to go get it.

Anduin has not told his father about Varok yet. It's been eight months. He's waiting for the right time.

"Hey, blondie." Sylvanas gave Anduin his paystub. "Look at it, see if there's any mistakes. We're going to get drinks after work as soon as our pay gets in. Be there or be square."

"I gotta go pick my car from the shop." Anduin said as he read the contents of his paystub. "Why is there more here?"

"It's the Winter Veil bonus, remember we worked half the day?"

"That was two months ago and we already got it!"

"Then someone didn't do their job right." Sylvanas shrugged. "Ask Garrosh about it, I don't care, the more I get paid, the better for me. I haven't even bought my wedding dress yet."

"I can't believe you're marrying that  _ jerk _ ."

"Hey, Nathanos is not a jerk, he's just not a people person. Don't complain about the bonus, I need it."

Well Anduin wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He shrugged and put his paystub away, then went back to thinking.

What the fuck was he going to do if his father saw Varok and how would he explain it? He sighed, he'd have to think about it later. 

Later came way too fast, when he went down after his shift, Anduin saw his father and Garrosh leaning against Garrosh's ugly truck. Right next to the truck was Varok inside his Chevelle. Anduin left the building and tried to hide behind some other cars to get to Varok's car and tell him to  _ leave _ quickly when Sasha, Kael'thas and Illidan approached him.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked, Anduin eeped and that's when Varian noticed he was there. "Oh shoot, your dad is here!"

"I know, Sasha."

"And he's next to your boyfriend."

"I  _ know _ Sasha."

"We just ruined whatever you had planned didn't we?"

"Yes you did, Sasha."

"Fuck."

"Anduin!" Varian was a few steps away from where they were, Garrosh followed him nervously. Anduin could see Varok inside his car, with a raised brow.

"Dad!" Anduin faked a smile as best as he could. 

"Are you done for the day. Garrosh and I are going for burgers, you could come with us."

"Dad, spending time looking at you and my co-worker who happens to be your boyfriend cooing at each other is not my idea of a good friday night. I'm gonna get shots with my friends if you don't mind."

Varian seemed a little dejected by this, but let Anduin go, he and Garrosh got on the ugly truck and left the parking lot, as soon as they were out of sight, Anduin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You owe us big time." Kael'thas said, then he took Illidan's arm and left with him and Sasha. 

Anduin all but ran to the Chevelle and glared at Varok.

"Don't give me that look."

"There it was, the right time, and it went right over your head."

"Yeah, the right time for my dad to make a scene outside my workplace. Wouldn't that be great? Let's go get my car, please."

Varok sighed, took Anduin's little hand in his and got the car moving.

They made it to the shop, where Dranosh, Varok's son, was waiting for them with the little Fiat already outside. Anduin got off the Chevelle and went to hug his little car.

"Aww my poor egg baby!" He said, accepting the keys from Dranosh. "Is he good to go?"

"As good as he's ever gonna be with how small and fragile the damn thing is." The young orc huffed and went back into the shop.

"You know I don't like you driving this teapot, right?" Varok said, Anduin sighed.

"It's what I can afford, Varok."

"You know if you asked, me and Dranosh could make you a good car."

"It's why I don't ask, love." Anduin opened the driver's door and got on the car, Varok leaned on it.

"And you know I'm gonna make it anyway, right?"

"And I won't accept it, Varok, so all that work will go to waste."

"Rude."

"Meet you in the apartment?" Anduin smiled, and Varok huffed. 

"I'm not done with you, Anduin, we're talking about how you are too chickenshit to tell your father about us."

"I'll make us burgers, the kind you like. No bacon, no beef."

Anduin started his little car and left the shop. Varok watched him go with a strange feeling in his gut. He went to the back to look for his son, they got a car to work on.

Anduin was driving home when he got a text. He stopped at a red light and picked his phone, it was from his father 

_ Any reason you lied to me about going out with your friends? _

Anduin tensed, eyes glued on the phone, he stepped off the brake, and then all went black.

  
  


Varian got off the truck, Garrosh looking forward, gripping the wheel, like his mind was somewhere else.

"Garrosh! Garrosh you hit my son! You hit his car!" Varian wailed over and over but Garrosh wasn't listening. All he could do was look at the absolutely wrecked little Fiat.

Anduin's car. He'd hit Anduin's car. The little egg was in a corner, smoke came out of it. Anduin said he'd taken it to get fixed, it was leaking oil.

He'd hit Anduin's little car. His pride and joy.

Varian was moving, Garrosh could hear him talking on the phone to the emergency services, but he couldn't  _ see _ him, all he could see was the car, destroyed. Was Anduin in there? Was he alive? He got out of the truck and went to where Anduin's little egg was.

Oh no, oh fuck. Anduin was there, his face pressed against the wheel, there was a gash on his forehead and his left cheek was covered in blood.

No. No nonononono.  _ No.  _ Garrosh ripped the door off the car and tried to get Anduin out, Varian was soon by his side, pushing him.

"Don't move him!" He placed a hand on Garrosh's face, and the orc snapped out of whatever instinct took over him. "The ambulance is coming,  _ do not _ move him, you'll do more harm than good if you move him."

Garrosh sat on the road, breathing heavily, or rather, not breathing as heavily as he wanted. He was hyperventilating and Varian was by his side, but wasn't really there, he was more concerned about Anduin, of course he was. Garrosh had just totalled his son's car with his son inside it.

Garrosh  _ could not breathe _ .

Everything was a blur after that. Some draenei girl was with him after a moment, asking him questions, telling him to breathe with her. They put him in an ambulance, they put Anduin in an ambulance, he could see his slender little arm poking out from a white blanket. Was he dead? He couldn't be dead. They were all going to Sylvanas' wedding in like two months, he couldn't just  _ die _ like that. He said he'd bought a nice suit for the wedding. 

Garrosh didn't know anything about Anduin until Varian and another draenei, this time a man, came to find Garrosh in the hallway, where he was seating in one of the tiny chairs attached to a small breathing machine because they couldn't find him a big enough bed.

"Are you alright?" Varian touched his face, his arms. Garrosh nodded dumbly, and Varian sighed in relief.

"He's just going through a panic attack, he needs to stay here for a moment." The draenei said, placing a gentle hand on Garrosh's shoulder.

"And my son, doctor Velen?"

"His ribs took a beating and he has a concussion, and a few cuts and bruises, he must stay here for a couple of days, but he will be fine."

Varian sighed in relief. Garrosh looked dejected, so he sat with him as the doctor left.

"It was an accident, Garrosh, it could have happened to anyone."

Garrosh grunted, still trying to breathe like a normal person when he saw Anduin's boyfriend across the hall talking to a nurse and started hyperventilating again. 

What the fuck was he doing here? Varian was going to lose his shit.

"Garrosh what's wrong?" Varian looked as a tall orc approach the room where Anduin was and he frowned. "Stay here."

The orc, along with another younger one went into Anduin's room, and Varian followed them. The doctor was inside making sure everything was alright with Anduin.

"Doctor, is he alright?" The orc asked.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Varian asked, walking into the room as well.

"Gentlemen please…"

"I'm Anduin's-"

"Dad!" The younger orc stood between them. "Why don't we step outside?"

"Yes, why don't you? The patient is still recovering." Doctor Velen motioned for the door, the three of them left to the hall.

"Alright, who  _ are _ you?" Varian asked once they were close to the hall where Garrosh sat miserably trying to breathe.

"Why don't I do the talking, dad?" The younger orc said to the older one, who waved a hand dismissively at him.

"No need, I'm Anduin's emergency contact."

" _ Why _ are you Anduin's emergency contact? I'm his father!"

"Gentlemen please don't yell in the hallway." A tiny draenei nurse warned. Varian ignored her.

"What's this about? Why are you Anduin's emergency contact?"

Garrosh could feel another panic attack building up as Anduin's boyfriend glared at Varian.

"Because I'm his boyfriend." He said, and the young orc behind him slapped himself.

"I'm sorry you're  _ what _ now?" Varian looked in disbelief at the old orc, then turned to Garrosh, who was still trying to breathe. "Did you know this? Is that why you kept making excuses to not look for Anduin in the bar?"

Garrosh at least had the decency to look apologetic. Varian looked away and sighed. 

"Unbelievable… I… Are you telling me my son is dating someone older than  _ me _ and everyone  _ knew _ and decided not to tell me?"

"This is why." Garrosh said, taking his oxygen mask off and then putting it back on again.

"Fuck off, you almost kill my son!"

"You just said it was an accident!" Garrosh said taking the mask off and on again.

"You hit Anduin? I just finished fixing that car!" The old orc looked at Garrosh like he'd personally insulted him.

"Gentlemen if you don't stop screaming…" the nurse warned again, this time she looked annoyed.

"This is incredible… this is…" Varian let out a defeated sigh and left the hospital. 

  
  


Anduin woke the next day. He woke disoriented and found his hand being held by Varok's, the orc slept on a little chair that looked way too uncomfortable. To Anduin's right, there was a little bedside table with flowers and Get Well cards. Apparently one of them was made by Go'el's kids, it had a bunch of scribbles and stick figures with crayon. 

His head hurt, everything hurt, really. He turned to Varok and squeezed his hand.

"Hey…" he said, and his voice was a little raspy, but Varok woke with a start and as soon as he did he was close to Anduin, petting his hair, taking his hand. "Ow, ow…"

"Sorry, I just… I was worried! What happened?"

"I… I don't remember… I read a text from my father and then I… I can't remember…"

"It's okay, don't worry, what matters is that you're okay."

"Did… was my father here?" Anduin frowned, his father's annoying perfume was all over the place, Varok looked away, like he was bracing for a scolding.

"He was and… he didn't take anything well…" 

"What do you mean anything?"

"He asked why I was here, I said I was your emergency contact and he asked me why… he didn't like the answer."

"Varok you…" Anduin tried to sit up and hissed in pain. "Why did you  _ tell _ him?"

"He was yelling in the hallway, got a nurse all angry and all! Do you know what it takes to piss off a Draenei nurse?"

"I don't care! You should have made something up!"

"What did you want me to say? That  _ Dranosh _ was your boyfriend? Would it upset him less?"

"... No, he's always upset over something… the text he sent me was about him knowing I wasn't at the bar with my friends. I think I must have made the car move or something when I read it, I got nervous, I don't know."

"Hey, it doesn't matter, you're alright now."

"But my father isn't…" Anduin sighed. "It's always been the two of us, you know… since my mom died and she died in a car accident so he's never going to leave me alone now."

Anduin still remembered the day the police came to their home to tell them of the accident that took Tiffin Wrynn's life, the way his father fell on his knees and wailed in anguish, the solemn funeral, the quietness of their home after she was gone.

Anduin hadn't seen him smile in a long time, until he made the mistake of introducing him to Garrosh, and then he didn't stop. He was happy for his father, but now that an accident almost took Anduin, he wasn't sure how happy Varian would be with this situation. 

And speaking of Varian, the door opened and Anduin's father walked in, looking worried.

"Anduin? Doctor Velen said you were awake." He said, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

Varian walked into the room and immediately glared at Varok. The orc didn't glare back although he wanted to. Anduin squeezed his hand.

"Can you leave us? I think we have a lot to talk about." He asked Varok, and the orc nodded and stood from the chair, pressing his forehead to Anduin's gently before leaving the room.

It was quiet for a while. The only noise coming from the machine that administered medicine to Anduin's arm, and the one in the far corner where Garrosh had been sedated after it became obvious that sitting in the hallway was doing nothing for his anxiety.

"So you know." Anduin said, and Varian looked dejected. "Before you say anything, no, this isn't about you, Varok is good to me, treats me better than any guy my age I've dated."

"A sixty year old, Anduin? Really? I'm sure you could find any boy your age capable of treating you right, you could be his son! No! Even his son is older than you!"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Varian was quiet for a moment, he looked out the tiny window of the room, ran a hand through his hair. "Look… I don't want you dating this guy."

"I don't care what you want!" Anduin barked, and Varian was taken aback by this. Anduin had never talked back at him, had never raised his voice or used such a tone with him. "I'm exhausted! I'm tired of living up to your expectations and being told everything I do is wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"You criticize my job, you criticize my apartment, my car, and now you criticize who I date? No, dad, I'm not your property, I'm a grown ass man with a job and a home and a car and someone who loves me. You only care about what  _ you _ want, but what about what  _ I  _ want? I'm not some sort of dress up doll you can keep around and make do whatever you want! I have my own wants and needs and you've never cared for them!"

"Don't say that, don't you  _ dare _ say that, Anduin! Everything I've done was to keep you safe and so you'd have a good life! I worked my back off for you!"

"And I'm so very grateful, I'll never be able to repay you for all you did, but my life has been mine since I left college and got a job and a place to live, and I don't care if you want me to date Varok or not because I'm already doing it!"

"You're going to regret this, Anduin, eventually you're going to."

"Maybe, but that's something I gotta deal with, I'm not a child and you can't protect me behind the walls of your house anymore, you gotta let me make my own choices!"

Varian was quiet, it looked like he wanted to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. Anduin, however, felt liberated, like a great weight was off his shoulders and he could be himself finally.

"And don't you dare blame poor Garrosh for this, it was my fault because I got anxious over that text you sent me."

"You  _ lied _ to me! Why did you lie to me?"

"Would you have been happy if I had told you I was going to pick up my car from the shop where my boyfriend works at and who happens to be older than you? Come on, dad…"

Varian took the nearest chair and slumped in it like a puppet that got the strings cut. Anduin extended a hand so Varian would take it.

"I know you want to protect me, but you have to let me go, you have to let me live."

Varian looked up, his eyes glassy, but he was much too stubborn to cry. Anduin smiled sadly at him.

"You're all I have left…" Varian said, and his voice broke. "Garrosh's ugly ass truck almost takes you from me…"

"That was  _ my _ fault, dad…"

"And now this… This guy… How long have you keeping this from me?"

"We've been together for ten months…"

"Almost a year, Anduin! You have been hiding this from me for almost a year! And Garrosh… he didn't say anything either, who else knows?"

"Aunt Jaina, and Arthas… everyone at work really."

"Light…" Varian ran his free hand through his hair.

"To be fair, you didn't tell me about Garrosh until I caught you making out in his car at Aggra's baby shower, so now we're even."

"Oh Light, must you remind me?"

"Believe me, I was much more embarrassed than you were…"

They laughed, and the tension seemed to be gone. Varian squeezed his son's hand gently. It was hard to see him there, his son, his baby boy, in a hospital bed, but at least he was  _ there _ and alive. He let out a deep breath.

"I can't promise you I'm going to like this guy, but for your sake…"

"You're not the one who has to like him, dad."

" _ But for your sake _ I will make an effort. I don't like this, he's much too old for you… but I can't stop you, you're right, you're not a child anymore."

"Thank you…" Anduin laid back against the pillow. "Now go out there and tell him I said I don't want to see either one of you for the rest of the day."

Anduin closed his eyes, he was so tired. 

Before he fell asleep, he felt his father's lips brushing against the same spot that was still warm with the press of Varok's forehead to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's no system at work, but there's a plague x.x
> 
> Warning for some sneezing during a compromising moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly y'all I think this is my most commented fic and y'all should give my other work love, just if you want to, tho uwu

Anduin absolutely hated taking the bus.

He hated taking the bus with his entire heart.

He sat next to a night elf who smelled like weed and looked like he needed a shower yesterday, hugging his bag just in case. Varok couldn't drive him to work because the shop had been busy, and Anduin had received very little from the insurance company for his totalled car.

He missed his little egg. He sighed, looking out the window.

After leaving the hospital, he had to stay home for at least 10 days, resting and recuperating while Varok did absolutely everything. He didn't even let Anduin hold his own mug of tea. On the ninth day Anduin was about ready to hit the orc with a pillow so he'd let him  _ do something _ and he was glad that he finally could go to work. Being stuck at home was too much and he had rent and bills to pay and didn't want Varok to pay them for him.

He got off the bus and realized his shoes were sticky. There had been some sticky substance on the bus' floor and now his shoes gave an unpleasant crunchy pull every step he took until he made it to the office. This day could  _ not _ get worse.

Sasha gave him a small apple pie as a welcome back gift, Sylvanas said that he better be well enough for her wedding, Kael'thas was so very happy to see him, Garrosh said sorry until Anduin had to tell him to shut the fuck up.

And then Anduin sat on his desk. And he couldn't work.

"What the fuck?" He clicked his programs over and over but they wouldn't budge. Tried to make his invoices instead. Nothing worked.

"Oh don't waste your time, babycakes, it's been like this since yesterday." Kael'thas said, giving him back his "MORE" mug filled with sweet tea. "We called IT but they're useless. Arthas said we could just chill."

This would not stop Anduin, naturally, he picked up the phone and called IT.

Kalecgos responded.

"IT, good morning!" 

"If Wrathion is behind this, I will punch him in the throat."

"Not everything is about you, Anduin, no, apparently the system is down from the matrix at Dalaran. I have Medivh so far up my ass over this if he spits it'll come out of my mouth."

"Ew…"

"Anyway, just stay put for a while, save your files in a USB just in case, we don't know  _ why _ the damn thing is down just yet."

The day was very boring, he had to spend eight whole hours listening to Sylvanas talk about all her wedding plans, and had to see the pic of her dress she had bought last week at least four times. It was a pretty dress, he had to give her that, she had good taste, it was just that nobody liked her crusty ass fiance and it was hard to be happy for her.

Anduin absently wondered if people thought that way about Varok. 

Anduin had brought him to the office's Winter Veil party and he'd socialized very little, then again Anduin couldn't blame him. He was out of his element, the office was not his setting, he was out of place like Anduin had been when he met the people at the car show that one time. 

"Garrosh," Anduin said, and Garrosh hit his head with his desk because he'd been trying to find his eraser under it, "sorry! Hey, are you okay?"

"It's the third time this week, dammit…"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Your father still doesn't like Varok and he won't shut up about how unhappy he is about your relationship." 

"That's not it! I mean yeah but no." Anduin sighed. "What do  _ you _ think of Varok?"

"He's always very quiet, and it's really hard to have a conversation with him, I don't know how you do it." Garrosh shrugged. "But hey! At least he's not a twat waffle like  _ Nathanos _ ."

"Are we gossipping about Sylvanas' crusty ass boyfriend?" Kael'thas materialized behind Garrosh, making the orc hit his elbow with his tiny desk. "You okay there, Grosh?" 

"Maybe don't show up outta nowhere?" Garrosh rubbed his elbow. "And no, we're talking about Anduin's sugar daddy."

"He's  _ not _ my sugar daddy!"

"Oh, the snack! He's very charming, not much of a talker but he's very polite, I'm so glad you brought him to the office party, we were all  _ dying _ to meet him."

"Please don't call my boyfriend a snack." Anduin made a face.

"You're right, he's not a snack, he's a three course meal." 

"Kael'thas!" Garrosh looked scandalized.

"What? Just because I'm vegetarian doesn't mean I can't admire a good steak!"

"My boyfriend is not food, Kael'thas… and I was just wondering if people didn't like him, you know, like Nathanos. Sylvanas is always so excited about him and their wedding and the ring he got her and stuff but we all just see a guy who's a jerk to everyone."

"And a cop, remember he's a cop."

"Oh Anduin." Kael'thas grabbed a chair and sat in front of Anduin. "Sylvanas  _ knows _ nobody likes her man, do you think she cares? No! Because at the end of the day, she's the one who has to like him. At the end of the day, you're the one who's going home with your mans, maybe there's  _ something _ there that we don't see and Sylvanas does, who knows? Maybe he's actually nice to her and a jerk to everyone else."

"You know what? You're right, maybe there  _ is _ something there that we don't see."

"Or maybe Nathanos is just an asshole, what do I know? I hate his guts." Kael'thas shrugged.

"Did I already show you bitches my wedding dress?!" Sylvanas hollered from her desk, they all replied a very resigned and bored yes at the same time and she beamed. "If Nathanos doesn't cry when he sees me I'm calling off the whole thing!"

Kael'thas made a face at Anduin and Garrosh, then went back to his desk.

The system being down was a result of a hacking company trying to access the company's data, the nerds at Kirin Tor matrix responded by cutting off the whole system but didn't want to alert the employees. It remained that way for at least three days.

The second day, Anduin was having lunch in the break room of the building when Illidan walked in, looking like shit.

"You look like shit." Lor'themar, from Legal, commented unhelpfully.

"Your abilities of observatiod are astounding, Lor'demar." Illidan said as he made himself some tea.

"Why are you talking like that?" Anduin frowned.

"I have a cold! I told Kael I should stay hobe but he wouldn't listen! I don't want to get adyone sick!"

"Oh shit, I'm outta here, I can't be sick, I'm getting married." Sylvanas got a few steps away from Illidan as she said this, grabbing a can of Lysol and spraying it all over the place.

"Sylvanas, you're getting barried in two bonths, even if you did get sick, it'd be gone by then!" Illidan glared at her through his glasses Kael'thas had finally convinced him to get but that he was never going to admit he needed. He looked like a very purple and very annoyed owl.

"Well, better safe than sorry!" 

"Well you don't have to worry about getting  _ me _ , sick, darling, I never get sick, I take  _ very _ good care of myself." Lor'themar said. "I treat my body like a temple."

"Yeah, open to everyone, day and night!" Sylvanas said with an evil cackle as she left the room. Lor'themar looked up from his coffee but didn't even turn to reply to Sylvanas.

Everyone had war flashbacks of Lor'themar's drunken adventures at the office's Winter Veil party. No one spoke of it because Lor'themar was the head of the Legal department, but sometimes if he moved a certain way, Rommath backed away from him.

Anduin was leaving the break room just as Garrosh walked in and Illidan accidentally sneezed on his mug of coffee. Garrosh took one look at the mug and one at Illidan and grumbled.

"You shouldn't have, I take mine decaf." He said, before dumping the coffee on a nearby plant pot. 

"I think I'm godda go hobe…" Illidan sniffled and left the break room.

When he went to tell Kael'thas he was going home, Sylvanas sprayed them both with Lysol.

"You're both full of germs! I can't get sick, I'm getting married!"

"Piss off, Nas! Your wedding is in two months!" Kael'thas said, before sending Illidan off and pouting because he'd have to have lunch by himself.

The next day Kael'thas was also a sniffling, sneezing mess, but he'd used up his sick days to be at the hospital because of a sudden heart condition that he was still getting checked for. Arthas responded by giving him a lighter workload.

The system returned the day Kael'thas became a walking infection. Sylvanas avoided him like he had the pox and got her own cold for her troubles. In the next few days, everyone gradually got sick.

Everyone but every orc in the office. And Anduin.

  
  


Anduin woke on Saturday night to a warm body pressed against his, hot breath against his neck and roaming hands sliding under his shirt.

He loved Saturdays because every Friday, religiously, Varok would come over, they'd make their no bacon, no beef burgers, watch trash reality TV and make out for like an hour before Anduin had enough and wanted more than kissing.

On Saturdays in the morning, Varok would wake him like this, they'd maybe have morning sex and then Anduin would sit on a kitchen stool, wearing Varok's Orgrimmar Choppers shirt and watch his boyfriend make pancakes with berries.

Anduin had a feeling this Saturday would be no exception.

"Morning, beautiful…" Varok's raspy voice called in his ear, and Anduin felt a pleasant shiver down his spine, goosebumps all over his skin. "Hungry?"

"Famished…" He replied, turning around to meet his boyfriend with a sleepy smile, his hair a mess.

They kissed lazily for what felt like hours. The promise of a repetition of last night making Anduin grow excited, his body felt warm all over. 

He was so lucky, and sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he was  _ too _ lucky.

A voice in the back of his head that sounded distinctly like Kael'thas chastised him over it.

_ Honey, if whatever saintly thing you believe in sends you something like  _ that _ you don't ask why! You smile, thank it and spread your little legs! _

So that's exactly what Anduin did.

He was so distracted by the feel of Varok moving inside him that he thought the pressure in his chest was a result of the pleasure. Varok looked at him as Anduin clawed at his arms and pressed his forehead to Anduin's sweaty brow.

"I love you…" he grunted, Anduin wanted to cry, wanted to say something, wanted to…

"I… I… I…" He gasped, shut his eyes tight…

And sneezed right on Varok's face.

The spell was broken, the orc looked at Anduin like he had just been told his boyfriend was leaving him to get ordained in the Church of Light.

"How romantic…" he mumbled, Anduin covered his face in shame.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control it!"

"Are you okay?" Varok chuckled, but looked a little concerned. "I mean you vibrated pretty nicely and that clenching was new, but you  _ did _ say everyone at your job was contagious."

"I feel fine, it was just a sneeze."

"You sure? I don't want you getting sick after you just left the hospital."

Anduin wanted to argue that he felt  _ fine _ and nothing was wrong but now Varok was having none of it.

"Can you at least finish me off?" Anduin begged with a resigned sigh, as Varok left the room to look for his pants.

The next hour was spent in the waiting room of doctor Alextrasza, then getting checked by doctor Alextrasza, then having doctor Alextrasza telling Anduin that he was indeed contagious. They hadn't figured out why the cold didn't affect orcs, but Garrosh had just sent Anduin a text about how Varian was also sick.

Anduin left the doctor's office with a bag of meds and a promise to take care of himself. He whined miserably all the way back to the apartment until Varok bought him wonton soup from the Pandaren restaurant nearby and complained because it was  _ Saturday _ and he wanted  _ pancakes _ dammit.

"You're being a child, eat your soup and go to bed."

"But I feel  _ fine _ !" Anduin whined again, taking his container with soup and slumping angrily on the couch. 

"And take your meds!"

"Yes,  _ mother _ !"

"Don't call me that, don't be awkward."

"Don't mother me, then." Anduin ate his noodles in silence after that, took his meds and stomped back to bed.

He woke up three hours later with his throat feeling like sandpaper and shivering all over. Varok was laying by his side, but soon he stood and Anduin whimpered at the loss of warmth. Before he knew it, the covers were also removed and he felt his whole body shake. He was so cold.

"Varok… I'm cold…"

"I know baby, but you're actually really warm, trust me."

Varok stripped him and got in the shower with Anduin, bathing him with cold water. It was a snug fit for both of them (they never showered together because Anduin's bathroom was so cramped) but Varok had to be there or he feared Anduin would hurt himself. 

Anduin's fever broke on Sunday, but he still felt like a garbage bag on Monday. He arrived at the office red nosed and angry. Kael'thas, meanwhile, looked as fresh as a fucking rose.

"You dare look like this isn't your fault?" Anduin said with a clogged nose. 

"I'm sorry babycakes!" Kael'thas pouted, and Anduin glared angrily at him.

Man he hated being sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a birth, a confrontation and a realization all in one chapter!
> 
> What a delight! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to the Lionfang discord for all the shenanigans :3 I would have kept this a one shot thing had it not been for you all.

Sylvanas handed Anduin a lovely black envelope with a wax seal that read S&N. Anduin admired it for a moment, on the back, his name was written with silver ink.

"If you don't bring a gift I won't let you in." She said, and went to give everyone else their very own envelopes.

The invitation was printed in matte black paper and had silver lettering.

_ You are invited to a  _

_ Wicked Affair _

It read, and Anduin frowned. Of course Sylvanas and her fiance would do something like this. 

_ Nathanos Marris _

_ & _

_ Sylvanas Windrunner _

_ Are getting married _

_ Saturday 18th of April at 4 o'clock in the afternoon _

Anduin read the address of the little venue where the wedding would be taking place. It wasn't far from his apartment, and he thought it was a little strange that the ceremony and the reception would be held at the same place. Maybe they were having a very small wedding. Sylvanas had once mentioned she didn't have many friends.

There was a  _ +1 _ in the invitation, written in silver ink. Despite the darkness of the invitation, it was quite elegant and Anduin was looking forward to the event.

"You ready to get your party on, babycakes?" Kael'thas asked. "I gotta say these are better than the earthy burlap monstrosity Illidan's brother gave us for  _ his _ wedding."

"Did you even go to Illidan's brother's wedding?" Garrosh asked without looking away from his screen.

"Of course I did! Illidan was best man, he introduced me to his brother as his official boyfriend in the wedding, Tyrande was  _ livid _ ."

Aggra read the invitation, then turned to her husband, they started talking about their very traditional orcish wedding. 

Anduin thought it all sounded all well and good, but he'd never thought much about marriage. Just seeing Sylvanas giving away invitations got him to thinking the kind of wedding he'd like.

Of course it would  _ have _ to be at the Church of Light where his parents married. He'd wear a nicely tailor made suit, the sunlight would filter through the many colored glass of the windows and his future husband would be waiting at the altar.

His future husband. He never gave much thought to that. In another time, he would often think Wrathion would be there waiting for him, now life painted an entirely different picture before him. 

He wondered if Varok ever thought of marriage. He only ever mentioned being married once, then his wife died and he devoted his life to raising his son and making a name for himself fixing cars. Anduin had thought about asking but every time he asked Varok about his late wife he made this face that broke Anduin's heart.

He was seriously considering just not taking Varok to the wedding. He put the invitation in one of his desk drawers and focused on work for the rest of the day.

The next day, they were shopping for some noodles because Anduin wanted to try to make them night elf style with kimchi. They walked down the aisles of the supermarket holding hands.

"Have you thought of what you'll get for your coworker's wedding? It's next month, right?"

Anduin tensed. Of course Varok would remember, he'd seen the Save the Date when Sylvanas handed them around like business cards.

"I… haven't checked her registry. I don't know why she wants gifts, she's lived with Nathanos for a long time, they're practically married, the wedding is just a formality."

"Some people just like making things official, I guess?" Varok shrugged. "Am I still your plus one?"

Anduin tensed again. He was thinking of not even going but Sylvanas would think his reasoning was stupid and he had to see her at work every day.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd like to go with you."

Anduin turned to meet him, there was something in his eyes, pleading,  _ let me be where you are _ , it said.

Maybe Anduin was just being stupid. 

"Of course! I'm just being silly, I guess. I don't want anyone to judge what we have."

"Hey, it doesn't matter." Varok pressed his forehead to Anduin's. "In the end, you're opinion of me is what matters to me, not what your coworkers think. I'm not waking up next to them."

"I should hope not!" Anduin giggled. "Let's look at the registry when we get home, yes?"

"Sure, love."

  
  


They had to give it to Sylvanas, the venue looked lovely. 

Alleria and Vereesa wore pretty lavender gowns and ran around giving the venue the finishing touches. There was an arch to the left, in the dancefloor, and the chairs had all been placed there. Black and lavender flowers adorned the arch.

"Hi! Welcome! Feel free to sit wherever, except the two front rows, those are for family." Vereesa told Anduin as he gave her a small box. "I hope you didn't believe Nas when she said she wouldn't let you in if you didn't bring a gift."

"I figured she deserved at least a small thing." Anduin said with a smile. 

They walked in and sat in one of the last rows, Kael'thas arrived with Illidan and waved at them and went to sit next to Anduin.

"Hi babycakes!" He hugged Anduin, then shook Varok's hand. "Hi! I'm so excited! I didn't know Nathanos was a Farstrider!"

"I didn't know either."

Nathanos stood by the arch, talking to Sylvanas' mother, dressed in his Farstrider uniform. He looked elegant and sharp and it seemed to Anduin that he also looked proud.

"Farstriders are a special force." Varok said, taking Anduin by surprise. "They don't go broadcasting their position in the armed forces."

"I always thought he was a cop because Sylvanas said he worked in law enforcement or something."

"I don't think Sylvanas wanted many people to know her fiance's line of work."

Now a bunch of things made sense to Anduin. The Farstriders were an elite special force of the Marines, comprised of elves. Nathanos was not an elf, maybe he had to fight tooth and nail to get there and had a good reason for him be the way he was.

Soon all the chairs were filled, Vereesa walked down the aisle on her husband's arm, so did Alleria, and they soon sat next to mother Windrunner. Lirath Windrunner waited until a figure clad in a white dress that turned dark in the bottom, everyone stood from their seats to look as Sylvanas walked down the aisle, holding her brother's arm. Giramar and Galadin, Vereesa's twins, carefully held the train of her dress.

"I'm glad Nathanos is crying or we'd have a runaway bride up in here." Kael'thas whispered, and Anduin snorted. At the arch, Nathanos looked like he would break down any moment.

The ceremony was short but quite beautiful, shortly after, Alleria and Vereesa ushered the guests to a room where drinks and snacks were served, then back to the reception hall, the arch had been moved to the entrance of the venue and the chairs were now at the tables. Kael'thas and Illidan sat with Anduin and Varok, in another chair was Lor'themar, apparently talking work with Khadgar.

"Have you seen Garrosh? He looked real sharp in his little suit." Kael'thas giggled, in a far away table, Garrosh sat looking constipated next to Varian who glared daggers at Varok.

"I have to tell my father to stop doing that."

Anduin didn't go to speak to his father, choosing instead to remain by his boyfriend's side the whole reception. The dinner was nice, even though Varok wasn't a fan of beef so Anduin had to eat a big part of his dinner.

Then he decided to go to the bathroom, and that's when things took a turn.

He was washing his hands when he heard the bathroom door open and Varian walk in.

"Are you going to pretend that I'm not here forever?" He asked, standing close to his son, Anduin tried not to roll his eyes. 

"You said you would try for my sake and all I see you do is glare at Varok like you want to kill him, it's making him uncomfortable, it's making  _ me _ uncomfortable and it's making Garrosh uncomfortable. You're not even trying, dad, you want everyone to know how unhappy you are with my choices, and everyone is knowing."

"Good! He should feel uncomfortable, he should feel ashamed!"

"Ashamed of  _ what _ dad? Of loving me? Of being with someone younger? Because let me tell you, you're not a young man and Garrosh is  _ not _ your age so we're even there, aren't we?"

"I'm a grown man, Anduin!"

"Well so am I!"

There was silence for a beat, the bathroom echoing Anduin's last words. He looked at his father and all he saw was an angry stranger and it  _ hurt _ and he didn't like it.

"You say you care so much about me, but don't act like it…"

"This is me acting like it! I care about you, I care about you not getting heartbroken by some orc who's twice your age and trying to take advantage of you! I want to spare you the shame! I want to keep you safe!"

"The shame you don't feel being with Garrosh? Is that why you hid it from me too? I'm not ashamed of Varok, I don't care what people think of us, for the first time in my life ever since mom died I am happy, he  _ cares _ about me, he's never taken advantage of me. Don't lose me just because you're scared of Light knows what, dad, I don't  _ want  _ that! You're my father and he's the one I love, and you can't make me pick one of you because… you just  _ can't _ , okay? It's not fair!"

"Anduin, I don't want you to pick anything I just-"

"But you do, dad! All this glaring and posturing makes me feel like you're going to fight him, do you think I want that? If you could just try and get to know him-"

"I don't  _ want _ to get to know him!"

"See?!" Anduin threw his hands up, exhausted and desperate. 

"Anduin, just listen to me for a moment… you're going too fast! Too fast with someone who could very well be in it just to deceive you…"

"Ugh…"

"AND I act this way because I don't want it to happen to you! I don't want you to get taken advantage of! How can you be sure that he's not just using you as a quick fling?"

"Because he's  _ shown _ me he isn't! If you just knew him you'd see what I see, what  _ everyone _ sees. But you don't  _ want  _ to see it, that's the sad part!"

Anduin left the bathroom, he didn't want to see or speak to his father, not right now. What he wanted was to sit next to his boyfriend and bask in his warmth and be sure that he wasn't being used like his father said.

Varok seemed to be looking for him, and Anduin let out a sigh of relief when he noticed this. His boyfriend  _ did _ care for him. He sat next to Varok and smiled. 

"Everything good? I saw your father go into the bathroom, I was about to go looking for you but didn't want to start a scene."

"It's fine." Anduin shook his head. "I can't force him to see what he doesn't want to see, I guess."

"What's that mean?"

"Dad thinks you're taking advantage of me."

Varok snorted. "Of course he does, he's your father, you're his only child. Anyone who comes near his baby is a threat."

"I don't like that he thinks that way about you, I want him to see what I see."

"We can't make people think the way we do, you just gotta go on living and show it to them."

"Why are you so wise huh?"

"Some would argue it's because I'm very old." 

Anduin laughed, noticing his father was sitting next to Garrosh, his head on the orc's shoulder. They spoke of something and Varian looked concerned. Why couldn't they just fix this? Anduin wondered if there  _ was _ a way to fix it.

Lirath gave a speech about how happy he was that he could walk his sister down the aisle, how he was proud of Nathanos' achievements and how glad he was to welcome to human to their family. All that time, Sylvanas had her arm around her husband's, kissed his cheek, touched his face lovingly. 

"Nathanos said he would become a Farstrider and I didn't believe him, and he said he would marry my sister and I also didn't believe him, yet here he is. I am happy to welcome you to our family, and hope you continue to make my sister happy."

Everyone cheered and the dancefloor was cleared for the couple to have their first dance together. They picked some sappy song Anduin hated very much and he groaned as the couple swayed together.

"I hate that song…" he murmured as Varok caressed his back gently. "It's so corny." 

"I know, we could pick a better one." Varok grunted, and Anduin turned to look at him in confusion and was about to ask what he meant when Varok's phone rang. "Hold on, it's my son, I'll be right back."

Varok took the phone and left the room, leaving Anduin terribly confused over his comment. What did he mean? Was Varok thinking about marriage? 

His boyfriend returned a moment later to tell him they had to go.

"Everything alright?" 

"Yes, but my daughter in law is in the hospital, she's giving birth."

"Already?" Anduin grabbed his coat and his phone quickly and waved goodbye at Kael'thas and Illidan as they hurried to look for the newlyweds.

"The kid didn't wanna wait a minute longer, it seems."

They said goodbye to Sylvanas and she promised to bring them souvenirs from the honeymoon, and they rushed to the hospital. Dranosh was sitting on a little chair in the waiting room, when Varok asked him why he wasn't with his wife, he said doctor Yrel kicked him out of the room because he was too nervous.

They waited together until doctor Yrel, a small Draenei with a bright smile came to retrieve them, announcing everything had gone well with the birth and Dranosh now had a daughter.

Varok spun Anduin in his arms, cheering over his newborn granddaughter and the blond laughed at this. This was what his father was not seeing.

This was how Anduin knew he was in it for the long run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things happen and Garrosh isn't as incompetent as he looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for harassment in the workplace

Anduin was so very annoyed.

It all started with the new hire. 

The new hire was not at fault over what was going on, but things  _ did _ start because of the new hire.

The new hire was named Weiyoung, she came from the most prestigious schools of Pandaria, super well recommended by Medivh himself, she’d done a great work as an intern at the Dalaran matrix and now she was here, hired as a new member of the accounting team after Arthas complained bitterly that he didn’t have enough staff to Khadgar.

Weiyoung was a bright, cheerful pandaren girl and she made the ugly mistake of deciding to work for Kirin Tor Inc. Anduin had to say, tho, he’d made that mistake when he was also fresh out of college and fucking stupid.

It was too late to quit now, Kael’thas knew entirely too much about him at this point.

“I am so excited to work with all of you. What’s it like working here?” Weiyoung had asked him cheerfully the first day she was there, when Anduin hadn’t had his morning coffee yet and was still hungover from having shots with Sasha, her boyfriend and Varok, apparently, anything was an excuse to party, because as soon as Varok said he had become a grandfather recently, Sasha ordered  _ another _ round of shots.

He turned to the new hire, his eyes bloodshot and his face pale like that of an undead.

“I had dreams too. Once.” He said, before pouring coffee on his ‘Could Be Vodka’ travel mug. The new hire looked horrified. “I’m kidding, it’s cool, just know that everyone is terrifying in their own way and they don’t mean to be.”

Weiyoung decided that Anduin was going to be her best friend now, and Anduin was not happy with this idea because Sasha already had decided he was her best friend and he couldn’t have this many, he needed to spend time with his boyfriend. Also it seemed to Anduin that Weiyoung was even more sheltered than he was before going to college. She made this little scandalized face when she saw Kael’thas kissing Illidan goodbye in the morning, and flinched a little whenever Garrosh so much as moved. 

There was also the fact that every time Sylvanas yelled at someone, she would eep and start doing her work a little faster. 

Anduin didn’t exactly know what happened or how it happened because it was his day off when it happened. The next day, Jaina, from HR, appeared in the Accounting department with Khadgar.

“What’s the word, hummingbird?” Arthas said, opening the door to his wife and his boss.

“It has come to our attention that someone filed yet  _ another _ harassment report on Gallywix and we wish to talk to your staff.” Khadgar said, Arthas made a face.

“Again?”

“This time it isn’t only a complaint about Gallywix, it’s about the entire department… Except Anduin, I think, he wasn’t here yesterday.”

“What did I do?” Said Garrosh, looking up from his computer. Arthas made him a hand gesture to relax. 

“Come on in, but I’m sure it’s nothing.” Arthas said, Khadgar and Jaina walked into the floor.

They gave everyone a lecture about treating their co-workers with respect and other boring stuff. Anduin was annoyed because these lectures usually took a lot of time out of his working time and he needed to get stuff done between being in the hospital and then getting a cold and having to deal with his father and his boyfriend still not seeing eye to eye. Before leaving, Jaina gave Arthas a big envelope, supposedly with all the filed reports for the department. Arthas went to his office and looked at them while everyone went back to work.

A good hour later, Arthas came out of his office, opened the coffee room door and stood there.

“Get in, all of you.  _ Now _ .” He said, and everyone went in wearily.

That’s how they all ended up cramped on the little coffee room of the Accounting department, Arthas placed the file on the table. 

“Gallywix, let’s be real here, the only reason you aren’t fired yet is because you know too much, but honestly, knock it off, leave the women of this and any other department alone or I will personally break your legs.” Arthas began. “Now that  _ that’s _ out of the way… What the  _ fuck _ guys?”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, boss.” Anduin said, hand raised like a school boy.

“One of you filed a harassment report to HR about  _ me _ !”

The room was filled with noise. 

“What?”

“But you’ve never done anything wrong!”

“There must be a mistake!”

“Now, now, I know it’s a mistake.” Arthas tried to appease everyone. “I spoke to Jaina, and she knows these reports have like, no basis… Except the one for Gallywix, we  _ know _ how you are and we  _ wish  _ you were gone but we don’t hold such authority.”

“Rude!” Gallywix called from his chair.

“ _ But _ I do believe we should have covered a few bases regarding the way we work when Weiyoung first came here.”

Everyone turned to look at the new hire. She sat shyly in a little chair, trying to be as small as a pandaren can possibly be.

“I didn’t know this was just the way things were…” She said, her voice very small. Anduin wanted to slap her but then remembered she came from a vastly different environment.

“First of all, no, what Gallywix does is not normal, feel free to punch him the next time he tries to be funny with you. We’ve sent him to like ten harassment courses and he just doesn’t learn shit. We all hate him.” Arthas said. “Second of all, I meant absolutely no harm when I touched your arm and I hope you know that. Also that’s just how Sylvanas speaks, Kael’thas is, indeed, very gay. Garrosh is harmless except to himself. Go’el and Aggra are married so they are allowed to be as inappropriate with each other as they want but also, tell them to stop if it makes you uncomfortable. Never tell your secrets to Sasha, she’s not good at keeping them. 

We let everyone run wild and do whatever because it gets the job done, and that’s how it’s worked for very many years, I’ve been in this company for many years and this is the way it works for us. You are welcome to work however you feel like working and if you don’t want anyone messing with you, then no one will mess with you.

This is just the way we are more productive, just being ourselves and working the way we want. I’ve had no complaints… until now.”

“If I may,” Anduin raised his hand, “I think Weiyoung just comes from a very sheltered environment and we were all very busy and didn’t give her a proper welcome and she had very little time to get to know us all. Also, Gallywix groped me three times last week but I didn’t wanna say anything, I just kicked him in the dick after the third time, if I get fired, then I get fired.”

“That’s not gonna happen, he deserves it.” Arthas said. “But you’re right, which leads me to the next issue. The big wig aka Medivh wants us to go on a team building retreat.”

Everyone groaned.

“This time it’s to a resort, with pool and all, you’re gonna be able to bring your family and shit. Go absolutely hogwild. He’s gonna make raffles and a dancing contest, the whole nine yards. He wants the environment to be peaceful and doesn’t want these situations happening again.

Also you’re going to another harassment course, Gallywix, you can’t live like this, bitch.”

  
  


Anduin fell to his bed and curled up under Varok’s arm as he saw another picture of his granddaughter on his phone.

“Aww she’s cute.”

“They finally named her.”

“What’s her name?”

“They named her Draenor. Doctor Yrel cried over it.”

Anduin frowned at the name, but figured it was not his kid, so he had no say on what her name was. He was also much more focused on the whole team building thing. Last year, when Anduin was still new to the office, they had gone to some cabins in the woods, with snow, and Anduin fell on a frozen lake and almost fucking died because Garrosh is admittedly not smart at all. 

Anduin was not looking forward to a weekend on a place with slippery floors that could cause him another accident.

"Anduin." Varok called, and Anduin startled.

"Were you saying something?" 

"I was but if you're not paying attention to me then I'll shut up." Varok feigned indignation, as Anduin crawled on top of him with a whine.

"Tell me!" He whined, but his boyfriend would not be swayed. He shook his big frame with both hands, straddling him. "Please!"

"No, no, don't let me interrupt you from whatever it is that's more important than me. Probably some younger orc who's much more interesting."

It was a joke and Anduin knew it, but he froze, he looked at Varok with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't say that… why would you say that?"

He couldn't help it, an angry little voice that sounded a lot like his father's kept yelling at him:  _ See? He doesn't want you! He wants you to leave him! _ And Anduin got off from on top of Varok and curled into himself on the bed, not wanting his boyfriend to see him cry.

"Hey," Varok held him gently, nuzzling his neck. Anduin choked on a sob, "I was playing! I didn't know that would hurt you, I'm sorry, love."

"Why would you say that?" Anduin turned around to glare at Varok and got crushed against the orc's chest for his troubles. "I don't like when you say things like that! Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, I was kidding, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Then don't say that! I don't want anyone that isn't you!"

Anduin didn't know why he was crying over something that had been a joke between them for a while. He guessed it had been a long couple of months. He'd been in the hospital, then he got sick, then his father kept being a dick. He wondered if Varok's comment was just the straw that broke the camel's back, the cherry on top of a shitty time for him.

Varok held him, said soothing words in his deep voice and allowed Anduin to cry. The tiny human hid in the orc's arms, where he felt safe.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No," Anduin pouted, "I want pizza…" Varok snorted, petting Anduin's hair.

"Well I can't get you pizza if you don't let go of me."

In the end Varok had to walk around with a sobbing Anduin in his arms, clutched tightly to him like a sad koala. He knew sometimes Anduin had days where he was sad for no reason, and just wanted to be treated like he was loved and important because there was an angry voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough. Those days were few and far between lately, but they still happened. Anduin had told him they were frequent on their first date and Varok held no illusion that they'd go away with tender loving care, the only thing he could do is offer Anduin what he needed, the reassurance that he was loved.

  
  


Anduin  _ hated _ buses. Even if they were clean luxury ones on the way to some resort with a beach and a pool.

He could  _ feel _ his father glare at him from a few seats away, as Varok made sure for the fourth time everything they needed was there. He'd been excited about the resort thing, not so much about Varian also being there. But Varok had learned to pick his battles, and this was one he didn't want to fight, not when the prospect of swimming with Anduin was so close he could taste the chlorine of the pool already.

The resort was fancy, very clean and beautiful. The owner, a troll named Rastakhan, welcomed them and gave everyone a key to their respective rooms, big enough for couples or families. Go'el and Aggra took their kids and went to look for their room quickly, some others decided to mingle in the lobby for a while.

Anduin wanted nothing but to get to the room and throws himself on the bed. He took the key in one hand, Varok's hand in another and hoisted his bag to the room. 

According to Medivh, they would be staying the weekend at the resort, arriving on Friday afternoon and leaving on sunday morning. Anduin was anxious to stay in the hotel room and only going down for the complimentary breakfast/lunch/dinner, maybe use the pool one or two times.

His excitement was short lived when he arrived at the door to their shared room, only to find Garrosh and his father outside the adjacent room.

"Anduin." Varian said, as way of greeting.

"Father." Anduin replied with a nod, opening the door quickly and pushing Varok inside and closing the door to the room before Varian could say anything to them.

"That was a little rude, Anduin." Varok said, sitting on the bed next to Anduin, who had thrown his entire body on the large bed.

"I don't care, I don't want to talk to him right now." Anduin turned on the mattress to look at the ceiling. He was starfished on the bed and there was still space for Varok. He moved like he was swimming in the mattress and touched his arm with light fingers. "I have crossed oceans of bed to get to you."

"Swam through waves of sheets, didn't you?" Varok smiled and leaned to get a kiss from the human. "We should go to the pool."

"Mmm no, we should see how sturdy this bed is." Anduin smirked, pulling his boyfriend closer, the orc didn't resist him, he laid down on the bed and allowed Anduin to straddle him, holding his hips with big hands. "Feels like it's been  _ forever _ since we last did it."

They kissed for what felt like hours, it was sloppy and that's exactly how Anduin liked it, Varok's hands slipping under his shirt as he moved his hips to rub against the orc's increasingly interested erection.

"Anduin…" Varok mumbled against his human's lips. "Your father is in the next room…"

"I don't care…" Anduin took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "I just care about testing this bed…" 

They went back to kissing, Anduin was insistent, and Varok was no one to deny him whatever he desired.

  
  


Meanwhile Varian had his ear pressed to the wall, trying (and failing) to hear what was going on in the next room. He startled away from the wall when he heard something hitting it repeatedly.

"What's going on in there?" He asked, looking at the wall, sitting in the bed, Garrosh read a magazine dispassionately.

"Something that's not going on over here." He mumbled. "Leave your son alone, he's a grown man. Let him do whatever he wants."

"You don't understand, Garrosh."

"No, you're right, I don't understand the whole father-son relationship because I never spent a lot of time with my dad."

"That's not what I meant…"

"But do you know what my mama said when I introduced her to you? She said 'Grosh, don't you trust that man too soon. A man who's already had a woman and has a son, what makes you think he won't leave you for the first bit of tail in his path?'" 

"Garrosh, I would  _ never _ do that!"

"Will you let me finish saying what my mama told me?" Garrosh raised a brow and Varian made a hand gesture for him to go on. "She said 'but if you do, all I can do is warn you, not stop you. You're your own man now. And if I'm right, all I can do is comfort you, because you'll be hurt.' You keep treating Anduin like he's a child and he's gonna decide to seek comfort in someone else if he gets hurt. You'll only drive him away."

Varian nodded, it was true that he couldn't do anything about what Anduin decided to do, and if he kept acting this way he'd only drive Anduin away and the last thing he wanted was for his son to hate him or to lose the fragile relationship they had.

"For the record, my mama still doesn't like you." Garrosh added, Varian looked offended. "And that's hard because she likes everyone!"

"But she's always nice to me!"

"Well yeah because she has to, because you're with me, doesn't mean she likes you. In the end what matters is that  _ I _ like you and she isn't gonna be mean to you for my sake. You don't have to like the guy your son's dating, but you can be civil to him."

Varian considered it for a moment. There was no use in glaring at the orc his son had chosen, and there was no use in telling Anduin what to do. His son didn't live in his home anymore and he couldn't order him anything anymore. He sighed, then sat on the bed next to Garrosh.

"I suppose you're right. But also you have to only say nice things about me to your mother from now on!"

“I’ll try my best.” Garrosh pressed his forehead to Varian’s and held him close. “Wanna raid the brunch buffet?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They left the room together, ignoring the noises from the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anduin and Varian finally talk like grown ass men.
> 
> Also there's a lunch thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to the Lionfang discord! :D

Anduin goes down to the lobby in pajama pants and his Oh Honey t-shirt. He wanted to steal a plate of food from the buffet and take it upstairs to Varok. Sometimes, when they had sex, Anduin got very hungry and they'd make something up and eat it in bed together. Anduin liked that, the time spent cuddling and talking was just as good for him as the time spent in more intimate activities.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Varian and Garrosh already there, eating and laughing together. 

Anduin didn't care that his father was with Garrosh. A few years ago, when he was a teenager and still angry at the world at large, he would have been angry, how dare his father move on? But now, he'd been happy that his father was happy.

So why couldn't Varian be happy for him?

Suddenly he wasn't all that hungry, he let out a sigh and left the hotel restaurant to go back to his room. 

Before he could reach the elevator, there was a hand holding his arm, Anduin turned around. It was his father.

"Can we talk? Without yelling at each other this time?"

Anduin nods, and they sit in a nearby couch. Anduin looks at a particularly interesting crack on the floor, Varian shifts uncomfortably.

"I know I've not been the father of the year…" Anduin scoffed, but said nothing. "But I don't understand your relationship with this orc and I probably never will."

"You don't  _ have _ to, dad, I don't want you to understand it, I just want you to  _ try _ to be civil with him. He's done nothing wrong."

"I just… I want to keep you safe, but in doing so I'm driving you away, aren't I?"

"You're forcing me to choose and I don't want to do that. You're my father and he's the one I love and-"

"I know… If you wanted me to pick between you and Garrosh I don't think I'd know what to do."

"See?"

"I don't think I'm that mad that you're with him, I'm more mad that you hid it from me, and that you hid it from me because you  _ knew _ I wouldn't like it." Anduin said nothing, just looked on at his father. "But I talked to Garrosh and… he made me see a few things, I only have an outsider's view of your relationship, I don't know how he treats you, I don't know why you chose him, I don't know why you think he's the one for you."

"I know because he's kind. I know because when I hurt, he's there to heal me, and when I fall he's there to catch me. I know because he took me to meet his family, and includes me in the things that matter. His son knows of us, his brothers know of us, I'm not some dirty secret to him."

Varian nodded. Maybe that was enough. It was enough for Varian that Garrosh cared for him, that he bends over backwards to make him happy, that he's invited to things concerning his family and included despite the fact Garrosh's mother doesn't like him. She's never actively been rude to him.

Maybe he could try, if only for Anduin to be happy.

"You're both my favorite people in the  _ world _ , dad, I don't want to lose one of you to keep the other."

"I understand, and I won't make you." Varian took his hand. "But I'm not going to let you off that easily, young man, I had to meet this person at the hospital because you had an accident, you didn't even tell me about him."

"Oh believe me, he wasn't happy about it either."

"At least we have  _ something _ in common now."

"Please don't roast me together eventually…"

"I can't promise you that. I don't even know if we'll get along yet!"

They laughed for a moment, Varian still holding his son's hand. It was so very different now from the hand of the little boy he used to personally walk to school, and more different still from the hands of the teenager he used to be. Slender and with long fingers from both playing piano all through his school years and typing on a keyboard at work. 

That orc he was seeing could easily break Anduin's hands, but there was not a single trace of any harm to those hands. His son was safe.

"Will you have lunch with us?"

"Oh no, Varok is waiting for me, I promised him I'd raid the buffet for him."

"Go on, then." 

Anduin got up from the couch and walked back to the restaurant, but before that, he stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, dad. This means a lot to me."

"I know it does." Varian nodded. "Now off you go."

"Off I go!"

  
  


Anduin lamented going back to work on Monday.

He specially lamented it because  _ someone _ stole his lunch. Again.

Varok had made that lunch for him. He stomped angrily out of the break room and went to Arthas' office.

"Boss dude." Anduin said, knocking on the door that was always open so Arthas could hear the gossip. "Someone stole my lunch."

"Again?" 

"Fucking again!"

"Girl…"

"Right?!"

"Listen, I'm writing a report for your uncle Khadgar, but as soon as I'm done with it, I'm calling for a meeting, Weiyoung's and Kael'thas' lunches also went missing. From what I'm told it's someone from another department but we could figure out how to out the lunch thief."

"Thanks boss dude."

"No problem, nice shirt by the way."

"Oh you think? Just two coppers at the Goodwill near my apartment." Anduin struck a pose, showing off his shirt with blue pinstripes and roses embroidered around the chest area.

"I'm gonna have to go there, Jaina would go crazy if I started dressing nicely. Gotta keep the wife on her toes, yaknow what I mean?"

"The boyfriend said I looked very sharp today."

"Atta boy! Now get out of here, I got a report to finish."

Anduin skipped to his desk, but the fact remained that he didn't have a lunch to eat. He took out his phone and sent a text to his boyfriend.

_ Someone stole my lunch!  _ 😭😭😭

His phone vibrated on his desk a few minutes later, startling him  _ and _ Garrosh.

_ Awww want me to bring you something? Those lotus buns you like so much? _

Anduin smiled at his screen. What did he ever do to deserve his boyfriend?

_ Yes please! ILY  _ 💖

"You're in a good mood since the resort thing, something good happened? Varian didn't wanna tell me anything." Garrosh grumbled as he typed.

"Oh we seem to have patched things up. Small victories, I guess, at least he didn't glare at Varok the rest of the weekend. But actually, I'm in a sour mood, someone stole my lunch."

"You too?" Weiyoung called from behind them. The sweet Pandaren looked rightfully angry. "When I catch the thief I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty!"

"Weiyoung you're as threatening as a marshmallow, anyway the boss is gonna work on it, and my boyfriend is bringing me takeout."

"You're so lucky." Weiyoung sighed, she pressed her forehead to her computer screen. "I want a boyfriend who will bring me food when some jerk steals my lunch."

"Don't we all…" Garrosh said, the last thing Varian would do is bring him lunch. He'd probably make fun of Garrosh for getting his lunch stolen. Then again no one stole Garrosh's lunch because he never brought lunch, he liked the cafeteria food, it wasn't as bad as everyone claimed.

Varok arrived at 1pm sharp with a bag of takeout from the Jade Forest, a restaurant they frequented. Anduin invited him to come into the break room and stay until his lunch break was over. A few other people were there when Sylvanas walked in and put a bottle of chocolate milk inside the refrigerator.

"Nobody touch this, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Lor'themar said, then went back to his own lunch. Weiyoung had to buy the enchiladas from the cafeteria and sat next to Garrosh poking at them miserably.

"Here, Weiyoung, have a lotus bun." Anduin offered her the steaming bun and she took it happily. 

Go'el and Aggra sat with Vol'jin from Legal when Rommath walked into the break room, opened the refrigerator and took Sylvanas' chocolate milk, he looked at it for a moment, shrugged and then downed it all.

"That's Sylvanas'." Weiyoung said, Rommath wiped his mouth and shrugged again, the pandaren gasped. " _ You _ are the lunch thief!"

"What are you gonna do about it, little marshmallow?" Rommath smirked and left the break room. Varok was about to stand up and give him a piece of his mind, but Anduin stopped him.

"He'll get what's coming to him, just you wait." 

A few minutes later, they could hear someone running to the restroom, Anduin turned to Weiyoung and smiled beatifically as they heard someone groan inside the bathroom.

Arthas had planned this very carefully, the only way to catch the lunch thief was beating the lunch thief at their game. They put laxative on Sylvanas' chocolate milk and that, as they say, was that.

"Told ya." Anduin said with the same sweet smile, then offered his takeout container to everyone in the break room. "Lotus buns?"

Rommath kept groaning inside the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar isn't really anyone's uncle, Arthas just likes to refer to superiors as aunt/uncle for some reason. He's not a regular boss, he's a _cool_ boss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin gets promoted, has a panic attack and has dinner with his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attacks and vomiting!

On a sunny Friday morning, Anduin was glaring at his screen through thick rimmed glasses when it happened.

Arthas leaned on his desk, arms crossed and looking all serious.

"Hey babycakes."

"Please don't call me that…" Anduin said, not moving his glare from the computer screen. "Kael'thas does it because he doesn't care about what people want."

"Right whatever, come to my office." Arthas shrugged and went back to the office.

Garrosh turned to Anduin with a raised brow.

"What did you  _ do _ ?"

"I don't know…" Anduin left his desk and went to the little office where Arthas was typing furiously at his computer.

"Shut the door will you?" He said, not looking at Anduin. On his way he noticed Sylvanas' desk, she hadn't been in for the past couple of days. He shut the door to the office. "Sit down, it's not a bad thing, I promise."

Anduin sat down on an uncomfortable green plastic chair very slowly, he was on edge until Arthas said it wasn't a bad thing.

"How long have you worked here, Anduin?"

"It's gonna be two years in fifteen days."

"That long? Wow." Arthas frowned and typed something. "As you noticed, Sylvanas is not here. She had an incident on your day off, she fainted and fell down. Hit her head real bad."

"I heard."

"Of course you did, nothing escapes Kael. Anyway, turns out she's pregnant! Yay!" Arthas smiled but it looked fake as fuck. "But the doctor said she's at high risk so she  _ has _ to be on leave with bedrest and all that, so I'm short  _ one _ assistant."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, I have seen your numbers, you're a very diligent worker, and before asking uncle Khadgar to hire someone else to be my assistant, I'd rather have someone around that I already know and have him hire someone else for the floor."

Anduin's eyebrows went up.

"You are asking me to be your assistant." Arthas nodded. "What's that gonna imply?"

"For one, your shifts will align with mine, you'll not have a day off during the work week, the weekend would be all yours. Your salary will also increase."

"I don't know what assistants do, to be honest."

"Of course I'd train you, since Sylvanas can't. This isn't a forced thing, if you don't want to do it I can ask someone else and if no one else wants to take the position  _ then _ I'll have to ask your uncle to hire someone. It's on you."

Anduin didn't know when he said yes, he just remembered shaking Arthas' hand and leaving the little office to find all his co-workers just outside. Sasha looked concerned, Kael'thas was munching on his veggie chips looking like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What happened?" Weiyoung asked, taking his hand.

"I… I think I agreed to be Arthas' assistant."

Everyone congratulated him, and seemed very happy for him. Anduin smiled, excused himself to go to the restroom and as soon as he was safely inside a cubicle, he threw up.

What did he get himself into here? He was as terrified as the day they told him he got the job. Back then he'd called Taelia right after vomiting, crying and hyperventilating because he was fresh out of college, how the fuck had he landed a job? What was he gonna do with zero experience? Now he'd been given an upgrade, temporary, but an upgrade either way. His stomach turned and he threw up again. 

His eyes burned and so did his throat and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his lunch down come lunch break. He took his phone with shaking hands and called Varok. The phone rang once, twice, then his boyfriend's deep voice greeted him.

"Can you come pick me up?" He asked through shaky breath.

"You okay?"

"I'm having a panic attack…"

"Stay put baby, okay? Listen to me, whatever is scaring you, it'll be okay, I'll be there before you know it."

"I…" He took a deep breath, trying to focus on something, anything, to calm down. "Arthas asked me to be his assistant…"

"That's good isn't it? But wait what about Sylvanas?"

"She's p-pregnant…"

"Really? That was fast! Not that it's a bad thing, it's good."

"I said yes, but I'm s-scared I'll f-fuck up…"

"You won't fuck up, baby. You're so smart and learn things so fast and I'm sure you can do it. I have faith in you."

"What if I  _ do _ fuck up?"

"Then you'll learn from your mistakes, and that's okay! Even if you do something wrong, the world won't end and I'll still love you."

Anduin chuckled though it was hard to breathe. He heard Varok fumble with his keys and knew he was about to drive.

"I gotta drive now, love, but stay put okay? I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

"Focus on something else, try to breathe, did you throw up?"

"Yeah…" Anduin looked at the toilet, then grimaced.

"Wash your mouth, breathe and wait for me. I gotta hang up, I love you."

"Love you too…"

Varok hung up, Anduin flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth, then went to wash his hands and his mouth, his eyes still felt like they were on fire. He was a mess.

"Anduin?" He heard Kael'thas' voice as he leaned against the little sink, the elf rushed to his side, touching his back gently, he was still hyperventilating a little. "Are you okay, babycakes?"

"No…" Anduin's voice was as shaky as his hands. "I'm panicking…"

"Is it because of the assistant thing?" Kael'thas traced gentle circles with his palm on Anduin's back. "Oh sweet cheeks, there's nothing to be afraid of! If anything, Arthas gave you the easiest task."

"Then why is Sylvanas yelling all the time?"

"That's just how that dumb bitch is!"

Anduin laughed through shaky breath again, Kael'thas tucked his hair behind his ear, helped him dry his tears, and straightened the collar on his paw prints shirt. When Varok arrived, Kael'thas handed Anduin over to him, went to do his business and then left like nothing had transpired inside the bathroom, he even pressed a finger to his lips, a promise this was one secret he was going to keep.

Varok took Anduin home, they made up an excuse about a stomach bug and Arthas looked concerned but promised to excuse him with HR.

"I'll just send an email to your aunt, but you take yourself to the doctor, okay? I wanna see you here on monday."

Anduin nodded and they left. Anduin had another panic attack on the way to his apartment and another one when cuddling with Varok on the couch, watching Nailed It. He felt grounded with Varok's arms around him, but he was afraid of fucking up on Monday.

Then there was the issue of the dinner with his father on Saturday. Anduin could  _ not _ catch a break this week. 

At least he had Varok's support.

  
  


Saturday came and Anduin wished he had brought some sort of container or something in case his stomach betrayed him on the way to what was his childhood home. Varian had  _ insisted _ on this dinner because he wanted to actually know the person his son had chosen to share his life with, so now Anduin had panic because of his dad’s fuckery.

At least Varok was holding his hand. Small victories.

They parked outside the big house where Anduin had grown up and Varok made an appreciative face, like he was impressed with the house. He even nodded. Of course Varian had worked hard for the house to look like a palace for Anduin’s mother, and didn’t touch anything in it’s design after she died.

They got off the car and the front door opened, Varian walked outside and raised a brow looking at the car they’d came in.

“Welcome!” He went to hug Anduin tightly and all nerves melted out of him. When Varian turned to Varok, he looked the orc up and down.

“This is Varok Saurfang, dad. Varok, my father, Varian Wrynn.”

“Honored to meet you in better circumstances.” Varok extended his hand and Varian shook it. His grip was firm, an interesting person, Varian nodded.

“Likewise, that’s a beautiful machine you got there.”

“That?” Varok turned to the Chevelle, then shrugged. “She’s an old thing, been working on her for a while.”

“Manual?” Varian raised a brow at his son’s boyfriend, then walked to the car.

“4-speed, yes.”

“1968?”

“She’s a little younger, 1970.”

“Nice.”

Anduin looked from his father to his boyfriend with a frown. What the fuck was going on? His father kept asking questions about the car like it was the most normal thing and Varok responded to each and every one of them.

“You say you’ve been modifying the car on your own?”

“Was a right kicked can when I found her, the owner said if I could push her out of his front yard, I could have her. My son helped me fix the motor but everything else is my handywork.” 

“Interesting.” Varian turned to his son. “You didn’t tell me he fixed cars.”

"I… didn't think it was relevant." Anduin shifts uncomfortably, they're still standing in the driveway, talking about  _ cars _ of all things.

"I have a membership in the Orgrimmar County Choppers." Varok said, Varian made an impressed face and nodded.

"So you ride a motorcycle too?"

"Used to, until I had an accident and broke an arm. This old lady is safer."

"I see. That's good, wouldn't want you driving my son around in one of those things. Come on in! Garrosh is making his absolutely  _ killer _ pasta."

Anduin sighs and they follow Varian into the house. Varok offers his hand for Anduin to take, and they walk into the house, but before they can enter, Varian stops and turns to them.

"Son, I have to warn you. Your grandmother is here?"

"What? Is she okay?" Anduin hadn't seen his grandmother in a while, not since Varian decided it was better for her to be in a home in the company of other elderly people when her husband died. 

"She's fine, nothing happened, the home burned down."

"What?!"

"I know, right? All I paid in advance and it just went up in smoke…"

"Dad! Focus! Is she okay?"

"She's fine, sharp as ever, please don't pay attention to anything she says, she has absolutely zero filter."

Varian says it more for Varok's sake than anything else. Anduin  _ knows _ what his grandmother is like. They walk in and Taria Wrynn is sitting on the couch, hands leaned on her cane, watching TV. Her eyes light up as soon as she sees Anduin.

"Anduin! Come here, mijo!" Anduin let go of Varok's hand to go sit next to his grandmother and hug her. "You're so big and handsome! Obviously inherited my good genes!"

Varian looked affronted by this declaration, as Taria kisses Anduin's face and calls him "guapo" and "tesoro". Anduin takes his grandma's hands in his and helps her stand.

"Grandma, I want you to meet someone."

"You finally bringing a nice girl home?"

"No, grandma, I'll never bring a nice girl home."

"What about that sweet girl you live with in college?"

"Taelia is a  _ friend _ , grandma, and she has a boyfriend." He guides his grandmother to stand in front of Varok. "This is Varok Saurfang, he's my boyfriend."

Taria took a look at Varok, then at Anduin, then turned to Varian.

"That's an old orc, Varian." 

"I have eyes, ma." Varian said, nodding at his mother.

"Are you fine with this?" 

"I'm not  _ fine _ with this but Anduin is a grown man, ma, he can make his own decisions."

Taria took another look at Varok, up and down, several times, then offered a tiny hand for him to shake.

"If Anduin breaks your heart, I'm available."

"Ma!"

Dinner went off without other incident. Taria kept asking both Varok and Garrosh the most inappropriate questions. Varian threatened to show Varok all of Anduin's baby pictures and Anduin wanted the earth to swallow him whole and spit him out anywhere else.

On their way back to Anduin's apartment, Varok took his hand and pressed it to his lips.

"See? You were nervous over nothing. Everything went fine."

"It didn't go fine at all! My dad and my grandma kept embarrassing me!"

"I think they were trying to not be awkward, I know I'm way older than you and I know our relationship weirds people out. At the end of the day, what matters is that I love you and you love me."

Anduin smiled, turning slightly on the car seat to look at Varok. He was right. 

As long as they were happy, nothing else really matters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's an anniversary that Varok forgot but it's okay because no one noticed :D

Anduin was very excited.

Today is the day. He has been with Varok for a  _ year. _

Okay maybe  _ more _ than a year but Anduin wasn't counting their first few dates. True, he and Varok dated sporadically for like two months, but they weren't  _ real _ dates. An invitation to lunch here and a visit to the museum there. Anduin was counting from the day Varok asked him to be his boyfriend up until now.

He still remembers the day they met. It was a Sunday and Saurfang and Sons was the only car repair shop that was open. Anduin pulled up with his little Fiat (Light he missed it!) And was greeted by the most attractive orc he'd ever seen. He wore tight jeans that hugged his body in all the right places and an Orgrimmar County Choppers shirt. He introduced himself as Varok Saurfang and Anduin was  _ gone. _

He'd always had a thing for bad boys. Mister hot mechanic had pierced tusks and wore band shirts and leather jackets and ripped jeans and combat boots and after the third time Anduin took his car for maintenance, he asked Anduin if he wouldn't mind some lunch. And that, as they say, was that.

Now, a year and two months after their first meeting, Anduin felt they were going strong. Sometimes Varok spent more time in Anduin's apartment then at his own home, and they'd had a lunch date with Taria a few days ago. His grandmother was delighted with Varok. 

Anduin was giddy and excited. He wondered what Varok had planned for their anniversary. All day he talked and talked about his anniversary and how excited he was. Maybe a romantic dinner? Or some nice gift? Anduin wasn't much for gift giving but he wouldn't say no to one.

This morning, he received a text with a picture of Varok and little Draenor. Apparently he was on grandpa duty today. The baby orc was flashing a toothless smile, her little tusks barely showing. The text read "Look who came to visit!" It made Anduin smile as he typed the daily quest for the day and handed over paystubs to everyone. This job  _ was _ easy and Anduin didn't know why he'd been scared to take it. 

Later in the day, Varok told him baby Draenor was not feeling well and he'd have to take her to the doctor. Anduin pouted, but the child was more important.

What he didn't know is that Draenor wasn't actually sick, this was all just an elaborate scheme.

You see, Varok totally forgot the anniversary, and didn't realize it was  _ today _ until Dranosh called him and asked him if there was an appointment in the calendar for an Ebyssian Prestor. Varok saw the date on the calendar. Anduin had scribbled "Anniversary!" With his chicken scratch handwriting.

Varok turned pale. Oh shit.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

It was almost midday and Varok had sat there all day with a baby in his lap watching Dora. 

He picked Draenor and rushed to the shop, in the back, his project sat, it needed a few touches here and there, but nothing that didn't mean he couldn't give it to Anduin  _ today _ because he needed to give him something as good or equal to all the love, kindness and patience Anduin gave him in the year they'd been together.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Varok Saurfang?"

"Yeah, who's this?" 

"I am calling from Azshara's Jewelries, just to let you know your order is ready."

Perfect. All he had to do now is pick it up. And wait.

Anduin arrived by himself to the house on top of the shop, leaving his bag in the entrance and was instantly greeted by Firesong, Varok's big fluffy wolf dog.

"Hey Firesong!" He cooed as as the large canine wagged his tail and whined at him. "Hi baby! Where's your papa, huh? Busy?"

He petted the dog's big fluff and walked in, Varok came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Hey, babe." Varok walked to him and pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up, couldn't leave the munchkin with Firesong. He's a good boy but not a babysitter."

Firesong seemed to understand this and whined louder. Varok petted his big head and the dog seemed satisfied by this and went to the bedroom, probably to go mutilate another chew toy.

"Where is she, tho?" Anduin asked, then lit up when he saw the orc baby playing with some blocks in a little pen in the living room and he gasped. "Hi precious! You're not feeling good?"

Draenor let out a little excited squeal when she saw Anduin, extended her chubby little arms for Anduin to carry her, and he didn't hesitate to indulge her, listening to her babbling as if she was telling him the most interesting thing.

Varok's heart melted. Anduin would be  _ so good  _ with a child of his own. He walked to Anduin and laid a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

"I have something for you." He said in his ear, nose pressed to Anduin's hair. He could feel Anduin shiver.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Anduin looked up at him through long lashes. 

"We have to go downstairs to the shop so you can see it." He said, and led Anduin downstairs. 

Anduin held Draenor a little tighter, bouncing her a little so she wouldn't slip down, and they walked to the shop. The place was empty and clean save for what looked like a car covered with a sheet. Dranosh was leaning on this car.

"Oh you're here! Give me my baby." He said, taking Draenor from Anduin, he whined as the baby orc was taken from him. "I'm gonna take this little Lok'tar home, enjoy your gift, I already know what it is."

Dranosh winked and went to place Draenor on her little car seat, then got on his car and left the shop. When they were alone, Varok led Anduin to the sheet covered car and gave him one corner of the sheet. 

"Pull it off."

"Varok I  _ told you _ not to get me a car!"

"Just pull it, silly!"

Anduin made a face at his boyfriend and pulled the sheet, revealing a car in Anduin's favorite royal blue. It was a classic and Anduin didn't know what to say. He was upset that Varok probably spent an insane amount of money on this car, and happy that he loved him enough to get this for him. 

"What is this?"

"Well it's a car, but if you wanna get specific, it's a 1973 Volvo 1800 that I found in the junkyard and worked hard to make pretty for you."

Anduin turned to his boyfriend, he realized the hands full of grease and callouses and cuts weren't because he was getting a lot of clients, Dranosh took care of those nowadays, it was because he was working hard to basically build a car for  _ him _ to be able to be more independent.

He wanted to cry. 

"Hey." Varok booped his nose gently and handed him the keys, the keys to  _ his _ car. "Don't cry on me, babe. Here, get inside your car and check it out."

Anduin snatched the keys from Varok's hand and promptly opened the door of the car, opening the passenger one for Varok to get in.

"My dad is going to  _ love _ this car, Varok, he's gonna come to my building's parking and steal it."

"Do I gotta make  _ him _ one so he'll like me?" Varok raised a brow, Anduin laughed.

"Maybe go look around at the junkyard more often, love."

Anduin was delighted, he opened every little compartment and touched the leather interior of the vehicle, but didn't seem to notice the little black box in the glove compartment. Varok wondered how long it would take until he found it.

Anduin turned in his seat to look at Varok, smiling like a drunk happy person. He probably was drunk on happiness.

"Thank you… I know I said I didn't want you to do this but, thank you, really." 

He leaned forward and kissed Varok, for what felt to the orc like the longest time, when they parted, Anduin gave him a smaller, gentler kiss. A signature.

"What did I do to deserve you, huh?" Anduin asked, his gaze saying what his lips didn't. I love you so much. "My gift isn't even half as good."

Varok shrugged.

"You've given me so much love and patience in one year. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Maybe it was good that Anduin didn't find the ring yet, he'd probably cry, his eyes were already glassy. Varok tucked a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear and kissed him again.

"Besides, those pancakes were really good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a dance class and sexytimes because Varok is a horndog.

Anduin had taken to going to dance classes on weekends now that he could both afford it and had the time for it.

This was regarded widely by Saurfang as a dick move and something Anduin had done exclusively to try and kill Varok and keep his millions.

He didn't know he was in Varok's will, but he probably suspected by now. But that was neither here nor there. The point was that Anduin had taken dance classes and Varok was  _ weak _ . 

Because his small boyfriend now walked out of the apartment every Saturday morning in tight leggings and an oversized sweater, his hair tied up in a little ponytail, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and Varok had the dangerous task of picking him up in the afternoon because he didn't want to drive, and he looked all sweaty and happy.

Varok never said it but the instincts inherited from his ancestors made it so his sense of smell was much stronger, when he and Anduin met for the first time, he could smell the little human's excitement, his arousal even. Now he liked to scent him sometimes, just hold his slender waist and sniff his soft skin, he always smelled so sweet.

And when he came out of the little dance studio, sweaty and smiling as he waved goodbye to his college friends (Taelia and some troll he hasn't been introduced to yet) Varok can  _ smell _ Anduin, and the smell is not what he thought it would be. He always thought Anduin smelled sweet because of the soap and shampoo he used. He was wrong, that's just what Anduin smelled like, like the earth, or like wet fresh flowers.

Varok spent quite a few hours making sure to scent his whole body before trying out how limber he was becoming with those dance lessons.

But  _ nothing _ prepared him for actually  _ seeing _ Anduin in said dance classes. 

Anduin excitedly talked about the videos Zekhan, the troll who owned the dance studio, uploaded with the best dancers in class. Anduin was asked if he wanted to be featured in one of the videos, and he accepted because it meant he was considered one of the best.

He asked Varok if he wanted to come and see, but the old orc wasn't too interested, it was probably one of those silly new dances that Varok didn't like or understood. When he was young dancing was completely different, and he wouldn't be able to keep up with whatever Anduin danced there. He doubted it was anything like what he used to dance with his late wife.

He got to the studio, the outside looked quite fancy for an old warehouse, but the inside was brick walls and wooden floors, some of the walls had mirrors. Through a glass window that separated the lobby from the studio, he could see Anduin in his tight leggings and his cute oversized sweater.

He also noticed the heels.

_ Oh hi, kink I didn't know I had!  _ He thought. Anduin's ass looked somehow perkier with the heels, they weren't too high, but high enough to make a difference. He grabbed the instep of the left heel and  _ pulled  _ his leg upwards and arched his back until the heel almost touched the back of his head and the sight of it did all sorts of things to Varok. 

The troll clapped his hands and Anduin and his friend Taelia took their position, as an elf set up a camera in front of them. Another girl stood to Anduin's left. 

The music began. 

Oh  _ shit _ . 

He'd never seen Anduin move _ like that _ , the young man who'd been so shy in all their dates had become an entirely different person as soon as the music began playing. His hands roamed through his body, his hips swayed to the rhythm. He turned around, spread his legs and bent over, ass in the air, hair touching the floor, and then rose sensually with an index finger between his teeth, his hips moving to the beat twice.

Varok had to press himself to the wall so the poor orc girl in the reception didn't see how excited he was getting with the dance.

The song became more upbeat and Varok saw with his own two eyes how Anduin did a perfect split, then using his hands, he impulsed himself up slightly once, twice, three times. His ass jiggling on the tight little leggings. _ Fuck _ .

Suddenly Varok's jeans were  _ very _ tight. The three stopped dancing and another group took theirs place, and Anduin skipped in his little heels to the side and went right back to looking like his usual self. He was even chewing on his thumbnail as he looked at the other group and seemed to be pointing out things he might have done wrong. 

In Varok's eyes it had been perfect, but he was probably biased. 

The one hour long class  _ finally _ ended and Anduin took the heels off, wincing a little as he did so, and put on his sneakers, grabbed his duffel bag and kissed Taelia's cheek and gave Zekhan a bro hug before heading out and greeting Varok with a bright smile.

"Did you see me?" He asked before allowing Varok to hold him by the waist and scent his neck. "Did I do well?"

"More than well…" Varok mumbled against his neck, basking in the scent of fresh wildflowers. "Let's get out of here."

Anduin let himself be dragged to the car, waving goodbye to the reception girl on the way out. They got in the car and Anduin winced again. 

"Man those heels absolutely murder my calves…" he complained, rubbing his legs. Varok grunted but said nothing. 

The ride was silent. Anduin would occasionally turn to Varok, like he was expecting him to say something. Maybe he was upset? Maybe he actually didn't like what Anduin was doing? Anduin pouted a little. He didn't want to stop going but if it made Varok uncomfortable he would sacrifice it. He didn't want his boyfriend to be upset.

Varok turned the car into a wooded area, Anduin looked around in confusion, when the car stopped, he turned to look at Varok, who gripped the steering wheel and looked forward.

"Are we here so you can murder me?" He asked jokingly, his smile nervous.

Varok turned in his seat and kissed him roughly, hungrily. Anduin was taken by surprise but soon responded eagerly to the kiss, as Varok manhandled him to have Anduin sit on his lap and squeeze his ass through the leggings.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled against Anduin's lips, making him whimper. Anduin could feel Varok's bulge through the tight jeans. "The things I want to do to you…"

Anduin sobbed, grinding against Varok's trapped erection. With a pull, Varok ripped his leggings and Anduin let out a little whine in protest, breaking their sloppy kiss.

"Those were Lululemon!"

"I have no idea what that means." Varok chuckled and pulled him back for another messy kiss. 

He smacked Anduin's ass, causing him to whimper loudly against Varok's kiss. He slid a hand under his black tight underwear. Anduin continued to let out little needy whimpers, his hands clumsily trying to undo Varok's jeans.

He can't do it and he growls in frustration, Varok laughs but makes no move to help him, instead sliding one finger inside Anduin's hole. 

Unfortunately the need is too strong. As their tight erections rub together, Anduin has to break the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Neither of them can handle it, it's impossible to last long enough with Anduin moaning and whimpering the way he did with Varok's finger inside his ass. Varok comes in his pants like a teenager, and Anduin feels so good, so drunk with power, he spills inside his underwear as well with a loud, languid moan. 

He falls on Varok's chest, breathing heavily and trying to come down from his high, Varok's finger is still lazily moving inside him. Varok laughs and Anduin giggles against his chest.

"You have a terrible habit of making me act like a teenager…" 

"That's your fault." Anduin sat up, smirking. "Who told you to date someone younger?"

Varok smacked his ass again, making him squeal and jump a little, pressing the car horn with an elbow and making them both jump and laugh.

What a pair they made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a baby shower is planned, Nathanos isn't as terrible, Kael'thas gossips (as always) and there's a discovery followed by drama

Nathanos had come to retrieve Sylvanas' plants. He had looked like he hadn't slept properly in a few days, but talked excitedly about doctor appointments and baby clothes. 

No one had ever  _ seen  _ him talk so much. Nathanos didn't speak to Sylvanas' co-workers. At all. Ever.

Anduin thought it was nice. He was being transformed by sudden parenthood. 

Besides the plants, Sylvanas' desk remained untouched. Anduin didn't want to bother it much because he was certain she'd be back and reclaim it. Even her Imagine Dragonhawks mug remained unbothered. Anduin washed it and placed it next to the computer, getting it ready for her return. When she came back, he'd make her the motor oil like coffee she liked so much, that's how much he missed her.

The Accounting floor was very quiet without her.

Thrall had mentioned maybe going to visit her, maybe organizing a baby shower, but Arthas told them she was on strict bedrest and something like that might upset her baby. Everyone seemed to want to know more about her pregnancy.

"I just can't imagine her pregnant, you know?" Garrosh said during lunch break. "She always looks so put together in her suits and high heels-"

"And super pretty Gucci bags." Kael'thas added with a sigh.

"And she's so skinny, she'll look like a rope with a knot." Garrosh added, ignoring Kael'thas' comment. "I just can't imagine her with a bump and in pajamas or whatever."

"Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's gonna become messy, Grosh." Anduin comments, shoving a whole dumpling in his mouth.

"Yeah, I bet her PJs are also Gucci. Bitch can't live without her Gucci."

"Hey, if I got to own Gucci shit, I, too, would suffer Nathanos Marris." 

"No you wouldn't, Anduin, you bitch liar."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Anduin said sadly. Sometimes he missed the perks of his father's money. Half the time he bought his clothes at thrift stores or discount racks. The employees of Ross knew him by name now. 

The following days were uneventful, with Varok sending him pics of Draenor and Firesong napping, and work being a little busier. The fiscal year was kicking the company's ass, sometimes Anduin couldn't even think properly.

Today he forgot his lunch at home. Varok had made that lunch for him. Light damn it. 

There was a Subway across the street and Anduin braves the sudden heat wave to go and get a Darnassus special when he runs into Nathanos walking nervously around the parking lot. He tilted his head and went to the man.

"Nathan?" He asks, and Nathanos jumps slightly.

"Ah… it's you." He says, as if he was expecting someone else. "No one has called me Nathan in a while."

"What are you doing?" Nathanos fiddled with his jacket's zipper. "Did… did something happen to Sylvanas?"

"Light, no! She's been bored to tears but she's fine! No, no, nothing is wrong with her, but this  _ is _ about her. I told her I was gonna get her cactus apples because she wanted cactus apples, she  _ hates _ cactus apples."

"Tell you what, I'm on my lunch break. Buy me a Darnassus special from Subway and I might be able to help you, it can't be that terrible of a problem."

Nathanos glared at him. Ten minutes later Anduin was shoving a Darnassus special in his mouth and making obscene chewing noises. Nathanos looked disgusted.

"Does your boyfriend like seeing you eat like that?"

Anduin shook his head, pulling some kimchi out of the sandwich and eating it.

"He says I'm super gross." He takes another bite from the sandwich, licking gochuyang sauce off his fingers. "So what's the problem? What brings you to our humble building?"

"We're having twins." Anduin choked on the sandwich. "Please don't die, I need someone to help me organize a baby shower for Sylvanas."

Anduin coughed a bit more, he teared up and could feel the kimchi sauce on his  _ nose _ when he looked at Nathanos again.

"And what? You think because I'm hella gay I can help you?"

"No, I was actually thinking about Kael'thas."

"You think because  _ he's _ hella gay he can help you? That's a little stereotypical don't you think?"

“Sylvanas said he organizes the birthday parties.”

“True. Fuck. Okay, let me finish my sandwich and we’ll go find Kael’thas.”

After giving Nathanos the visitor badge he used for Varok and making him  _ swear  _ he wouldn’t lose it  _ or else _ , they rolled out back to the Accounting floor to find Kael’thas. They found him at his desk, typing away as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and his face, talking to someone about something that was  _ not _ related to work at all.

“... So I said to that little bitch Sargeras, I said ‘you better stay the fuck away from my boyfriend because I just got my nails done and I’m gonna rip your eyeballs out with them’ and then he said-”

“Kael.” Anduin called out.

“he said ‘oh, I don’t give a fuck, you think I’m afraid of your short bitch ass?’ and I was fucking livid, you have no idea, this idiot doesn’t realize me being this short means I’m closer to hell than he is, and then I-”

“Kael!” Anduin said again, Nathanos rolled his eyes.

“Hold on, Vashj.” Kael’thas put the phone on his desk and turned to Anduin. “What do you _want_? Can’t you see I’m spilling some tea? Oh, hey Nathanos.”

“‘Sup?” Nathanos said with a raised brow.

“We need your help.”

“You always need my help, this whole floor would fall apart without me.” Kael’thas stated, looking at Anduin as if he were the dumbest person ever. “What do you need?”

“Sylvanas is having twins. Nathanos needs help with the baby shower.” 

“Can’t  _ you _ help him?”

“Apparently I’m not as gay as you are, we need a gayer gay.”

Kael’thas picked up the phone without breaking eye contact and brought it to his ear.

“I’ll call you back later, Vashj, something requires my immediate attention.” He said, before hanging up. “Twins, you said?”

This was how Anduin ended up at the Party City parking lot, Kael’thas was still admiring his new car.

“You say your boyfriend  _ made _ this for you? I can’t even get Illidan to make me a sandwich and here you got yourself the perfect man!”

“Illidan can’t make you a sandwich because he’s blind as a bat, Kael.”

“Hey, leave him alone! He’s getting laser surgery with his insurance! We found a good one that doesn’t qualify it as cosmetic surgery!”

“Eye surgery is cosmetic?” Anduin frowned, he’d never thought about getting eye surgery, but he was starting to feel his vision tire a bit so he was considering it. 

“No, but those dumb bitches think it is.” Kael’thas got off the car and the other two followed him through the parking lot to Party City. “Okay boys, we’re three gays on a mission!”

“I’m straight.” Nathanos clarified.

“Not today, bitch, today you’re another gay.” Kael’thas retorted. Nathanos shrugged noncommittally. 

Kael’thas opened the doors to a store Nathanos had probably never set foot on. Party City had a vast array of plates, cutlery, decorations, and people. Really, there were so many people. Kael’thas found a shopping cart, but the aisles were packed. When they finally got what they were looking for, surprisingly in the colors Kael’thas wanted, they couldn’t even make it to the register because there were so many people.

“Ugh, I forgot the Harvest Festival starts soon.” Anduin whined. “That’s why there’s so many people here!”

Kael’thas pushed past Anduin and stood in front of him and Nathanos.

“Move, I’m gay!” He yelled, and the crowd instantly parted as if it were the ocean and Kael’thas were a shaman summoning the elements. “Time to pay, boys.”

They paid their stuff and went to get the cactus apples Sylvanas wanted (Nathanos got like ten texts about the same thing, Sylvanas was  _ hungry _ and angry) and dropped Nathanos in his and Sylvanas’ house. As soon as Nathanos got off the car, Anduin sighed.

“Do me a favor, open the glove compartment and take out the aux cable, I need some tunes.”

Kael’thas opened the compartment and pulled out the cable, something small and black fell out and he picked it up. It was a little velvet box, and Kael’thas tensed a little, he closed the glove compartment and turned to Anduin, who kept his eyes on the road

"Anduin. Pull over. Any place it is safe to do so. Right now," He said in the most serious tone Anduin had ever heard him use. Anduin glanced at him and frowned, but did as he was told.

As soon as the car was parked, Anduin turned to look at Kael'thas, who was holding the little velvet box. Anduin frowned.

"Kael, we've been co-workers for almost two years but I don't think we have that kind of relationship."

"No you dumb bitch! This was in the glove compartment! Someone put it there!"

"Who could put that there?"

"I don't know, babycakes, who gave you this car?"

Anduin snatched the box from Kael'thas' hand and opened it hesitantly. Inside there was a simple band with runes like the ones in a ring he'd been seeing for a year.

Varok's tusk ring. A twin to that ring glinted back at him. Smaller, of course, the size to fit in Anduin's ring finger.

"The way I see it, soon we'll be planning a wedding." The elf said with a smile.

Anduin's lips parted, he wanted to say something but what could he say? Why would Varok leave this here where Anduin could find it? Why wouldn't he just keep it close and ask Anduin when the time was right? Why leave it here for Anduin to find? 

"Put it on!" Kael'thas said excitedly.

"No. No, I-I can't!" Anduin quickly closed the box and put it back inside the compartment.

"What? Why? Anduin, don't be silly!"

"No, I can't put it on! Not until he  _ asks _ me properly!" Anduin didn't realize he was starting to cry and he felt stupid when he did. Why the fuck was he crying? 

"Anduin…"

"My whole  _ life _ I've had this… this  _ vision _ of what a proposal should be like, and this isn't it! I can't say yes to something that isn't even being asked!"

"Oh babycakes, look…" Kael'thas took off his seatbelt and turned a little on his seat, taking the ring out of the compartment again. "Do you know how many hints I've thrown at Illidan that I want one of these? He's been dodging them so well I wonder how blind he really is! I have to  _ ask _ him why marriage sounds like such a terrible thing to him. Anyone stronger than me would have walked out of his life by now, but it's been three years and I'm not about to give up on the man I've helped him become. But I'm gonna pester him until the day I die, and  _ you _ didn't even have to ask, here it is! You didn't have to ask and beg and wonder if you aren't good enough. You are so enough  _ this _ has been here all along and you didn't even  _ notice _ it was!"

Anduin glared at the box. Maybe Kael'thas was fine with the way things were with Illidan but Anduin knew Varok could do better than hide a ring in his car and hope for Anduin to find it and go from there. No, he'd said yes to a relationship with a person who was better than this.

"If you won't wear it yet at least tell him you've found it. Ask what it means. Tell him how you feel. Things don't get better if you don't communicate."

"You're one to talk…" Anduin snorted, wiping his tears. "You haven't told Illidan you're the one who turned his felhound into the spoiled brat he is now because you feed him scraps under the table."

"Hey, what he doesn't know can't hurt him! And this isn't about me and Cookies, okay?"

"I can't believe you have a felhound named  _ Cookies _ …"

"Cookies is a good boy and deserves to be called Cookies. It was that or Tank, like they named him at the shelter." Kael'thas petted Anduin gently, like he did when Cookies was upset over fireworks in Midsummer. "Talk to your mans, babycakes. And don't tell Illidan I'm spoiling Cookies, I'll never hear the end of it."

When Anduin got to his apartment, Varok was there, he'd made him dinner and Anduin felt slightly guilty for being angry over this, maybe he was just being silly? But no, he wouldn't be inadvertently guilt tripped by his boyfriend being super nice. He waited until Varok put a plate of food in front of Anduin to take the little black box out of his pocket and place it gently on the table.

Varok dropped his fork, looked at the box, then at Anduin.

"I can explain…"

"Please do, because I don't understand why you thought it was a good idea to leave this in my  _ car _ for me to find instead of actually talking to me."

"I thought… I thought you'd find it while we were both in the car and then I could tell you…"

"Tell me  _ what _ ?" 

"That you're special and… Well that I want you to be my mate, to marry me."

Anduin looked at him like he was some sort of blue goblin. He looked away, bringing a hand to his face, covering his mouth. Varok looked open and vulnerable, it made Anduin want to cry again. He was  _ upset _ that he'd think this was remotely good and didn't see the problem with it and his openly regretful face would not help.

"And you thought this was a good idea  _ why _ exactly?" He asked, not looking at his boyfriend, if he did, if he looked, he'd break. 

"I… wanted to surprise you, I didn't think you'd find it so soon."

" _ So soon _ ?! When  _ did  _ you think I would find it? Next year? It was in the glove compartment! Light Varok!" Anduin slid the box across the table and stood. "I can't say yes to something that wasn't even asked of me. When you find it in your heart to ask properly, I'll think about it."

"Won't you eat your dinner?" Varok asked weakly, when Anduin made to leave to his room.

"I'm not hungry." Anduin replied, slamming the door to his room.

Varok sat there for a while, looking at the little box.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank Daz, Nik and Fae for putting up with my shit and providing me with ideas <3

"Okay guys, gather round!" Arthas said, Anduin stood next to him holding a clipboard, on his other side, stands another human, everyone gathers just outside Arthas' office. "This is Tehd Schumacher, he's going to take over Anduin's old tasks for the time being. When and  _ if _ Sylvanas returns, we'll figure out what to do with him. Any questions?"

A night elf in the very back raised a hand. Arthas frowned.

"Yes, Marius?" 

"So his name is Ted Shoemaker?" Marius said with a raised brow. Everyone snickered.

"No, Marius, it's Tehd Schumacher, don't be a dick."

"What I'm hearing here is his name is  _ Ted,  _ boss."

"And what I'm hearing is your resignation letter if you keep this shit up. Now scram, all of y'all."

Everyone went back to their work, Anduin showed Tehd what he used to do.

"And you have to give these reports for Marius Felbane over there to sign at the end of the day or whenever you're done with one."

Tehd made a face, Anduin assured him Marius was harmless, he was actually the quietest of the bunch. Tehd would be fine if he didn't mess with him much.

He went back to the desk that he still refused to call his own (that was Sylvanas' desk dammit!) Which now was right in front of Kael'thas and Sasha.

"Babycakes?" Kael'thas ventured from his desk. "Did you talk to your mans?"

"About what?" Sasha asked, frowning and looking at both blonds. 

"Nothing, Sasha."

"Anduin found a ring in the glove compartment of his car."

"Kael…"

"Like a  _ ring _ ring? Or just a ring?"

"Guys…"

"Looks like an engagement band but Anduin here doesn't wanna wear it because it's not the proposal he wants."

"Kael, please…"

"Anduin what the hell? At this point I'm glad my boyfriend is still interested, I gained like ten pounds last Winter Veil and he still thinks I'm sexy, but he hasn't proposed at all. This guy wants to  _ marry _ you!" Sasha looked at him with a frown. 

"It isn't even about it not being the proposal I want." Anduin leaned forward on his desk, he didn't need the whole floor to know his love life. "I can't say yes to something that wasn't even asked of me! What kind of proposal is that? Throwing a ring in there and waiting for the day I find it?"

Sasha seemed to understand, but Kael'thas shook his head.

"But did you  _ talk _ to him?" 

"I did, he didn't deny he was expecting me to find the stupid ring while  _ he _ was with me so he could propose then, but that's still a terrible plan! I told him I can't say yes to something he didn't even ask me, and that when he found it in his heart to actually ask, I'd think about it."

"Think about it?!" Kael'thas yelled. "What's there to think about?"

"What's up?" Weiyoung asked, holding her mug. 

"Anduin's boyfriend gave him a ring." Kael'thas said before Anduin could stop him.

"Oh my goodness! Can I see it?"

"I'm not wearing it."

"Why?!" Weiyoung looked scandalized. "You didn't say yes? But he's such a good guy and he treats you so well! He gave you a  _ car _ !'

"I  _ wish _ Krantar would give me a ring." Sasha sighed. 

"Bitch I wish Illidan would!" 

"Listen, I can't say yes if I wasn't even asked!"

"Asked what?" Garrosh said, coming back from the bathroom, wiping his hands on his slacks.

Anduin screamed and left the floor. So  _ this _ was why Sylvanas was always yelling!

When he returned from yelling in frustration in the bathroom, Kael'thas, Sasha and Weiyoung offered him an apology chocolate cake from the cafeteria. It tasted like too much sugar but it made Anduin feel better.

"You still gotta talk to him, tho." Kael'thas said, munching on his own cake. 

"I did! I did talk to him! I just… I can't say yes if he doesn't even ask! If he comes here with the ring and falls to one knee and actually  _ asks _ me to marry him I won't even hesitate! But he pulled this shit and I cried so much because I'm so disappointed!" 

"Aw Andy baby, maybe he's just not good with words!" Sasha took Anduin's hand, he looked like he might cry again. "Krantar is like that, he's more of an actions type of guy. I'm guessing all orcs are."

"Have you  _ seen _ Garrosh?" Anduin made a face. "My dad calls him a precious idiot meathead baby and he acts like it's the best compliment he's ever received."

"Grosh is  _ special _ babycakes, he spent a lot of time being a mama's boy in the fucking countryside raising goats."

"Cows."

"Whatever!" 

"The point is maybe your boyfriend is the kind of orc who isn't good with words, maybe he wanted to not have to tell you anything, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you or doesn't care, it just means he's not good with words."

"Well he's gonna have to get good at them, because I  _ know _ he can do better than this and I  _ know _ this isn't what he's like."

  
  


The rest of the day was quite uneventful, except for when Anduin presenced the most awkward interaction he'd ever seen. 

"Felbane…" Tehd muttered, a clipboard with a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. Marius stood from his desk and glared at the man. 

"Shoemaker." He responded, Tehd showed him the clipboard.

"I need you to sign this report."

" _ Fine _ . I'll sign your report." Marius took the clipboard, but Tehd refused to let it go. They looked at each other intensely as they both pulled on it. 

Marius then pulled specially hard and Tehd let go, then he clicked the pen and handed it over to the elf, who still glared at him. Marius pressed the clipboard to Tehd's chest. The human let out a groan and Marius signed the paper.

"What the fel?" Anduin frowned, looking at the exchange.

Marius finished signing the paper and shoved Tehd's clipboard at him. The human let out another small groan.

"Careful." Marius said, clicking the pen and glaring at Tehd. "The ink's still _ wet _ ." 

"No problem, I'm sure this'll help." Not removing his gaze from Marius, he brought the document close and blowed on it.

Marius tensed. Anduin's frown deepened.

"They gotta knock that off."

"Let it happen, babycakes." Kael'thas said from his desk.

"Summer of love, babe." Sasha said, munching on some veggie chips.

"It's October, shut up."

"Get outta my sight, Shoemaker." Marius muttered.

"Gladly, Felbane." Tehd took a few steps back, they glared at each other until Tehd turned and went back to his desk.

Only Anduin noticed Marius was  _ not _ looking at Tehd's back as he retreated. The elf went back to work.

"What was that?" Anduin turned to Kael'thas and Sasha. His friends shrugged.

This fucking office was so weird.

Varian Wrynn was leaving the building that belonged to him, followed by his assistant.

"You have that meeting with Mister Fordragon tomorrow." The blonde blood elf said. 

"I remember."

"And it's your boyfriend's mother's birthday this weekend."

"Can't forget that either. Garrosh has been reminding me all week."

"There's a meeting with mister Prestor next week but we're pushing that one to  _ next month _ as I know you don't want to see that guy."

"What would I do without you, Valeera?"

"Still have Onyxia as your assistant. Imagine that, another few years with a drunk ass assistant. Don't you just love having a normal one?"

"I'd rather choke myself to death with my tie." Varian chuckled, then stopped dead in his tracks.

Anduin's boyfriend was in the parking lot. He looked like someone had kicked his dog or worse. 

"Valeera, you can go home now." He said, the blood elf nodded, put her tablet away and walked to her car. Her heels clicking in the pavement as she walked away.

Varian took a deep breath and went to where the orc stood.

"Is there something you need?"

"Is there a place nearby where we can talk, preferably with drinks?"

"Does Anduin know of this?" Varian raised a brow.

"Is it forbidden to have a drink with my father in law?"

"Never call me that again. Come on, there's a bar a block from here."

As soon as they were seated in one of the bars little round tables, Varok slid the black box across the table, Varian raised a brow.

"I don't know you enough to accept this." He joked, because he didn't want to think what the little box meant.

"It's for Anduin, you jerk."

"You are  _ not _ implying-"

"I put it in the glove compartment of the car I gave to him, I wasn't expecting him to find it so soon."

"When did you expect him to find it? During Winter Veil?" 

"He said something similar. He's very upset."

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"I figured a man who isn't too good with words either could figure out what I could say to make it better."

Varian scoffed. It  _ was _ true that some people chose their partner based on their father's personality and that made him want to scream because Anduin deserved better than another stoic idiot in his life.

"I can't help you. I trust you as far as I can throw you. You go and tell Anduin how you feel, or don't, but if you pull something like this again and upset him, I'll skin you alive."

"I didn't want to upset him, it's the last thing I wanted. It's just… I keep thinking of what I'd want to say and I can't think of  _ anything _ when I see him!"

"I've heard he has that effect on people, but he's also a person and you're supposed to treat him with respect. What you did? It's disrespectful, you didn't even ask him anything, what is he supposed to say? Thank you?"

Varok seemed to think about this for a long while. Varian was right, he didn't even take Anduin's feelings into consideration. They never spoke of marriage and Anduin never mentioned what kind of proposal he'd want, if anything, Varok just shoved a ring at him and declared them engaged. They should have talked, but Varok would look at his baby blues and forget everything he wanted to say. 

"I will speak to him."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Good, and take that ring with you, it's making me uncomfortable."

Varok smirks, takes the little box and leaves the table, he didn't even touch his drink.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Varian said, Varok returned to the table, downed his drink and shook Varian's hand, thanked him and left again. "No, pay your bill! Light damn it, who  _ raised _ you?! Worgs?"

But the orc was long gone, Varian made a face and sighed. 

Now he had to think of what  _ he _ should say to his own orc.

  
  


Anduin took his bag, his phone and his jacket and shuffled to the elevator. It was just his luck that as soon as he entered the elevator, Wrathion did too. 

Now that his schedule had changed, it aligned with Wrathion's and Anduin saw him  _ everywhere _ and it annoyed him. Wrathion just nodded at him, his curls bounced as he did. Anduin ignored him.

Apparently Wrathion didn't  _ want _ to be ignored and the universe was against Anduin. 

"So uuuhhh…" Wrathion began, shifting awkwardly. "You still with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Anduin replied simply. Wrathion nodded.

"How long have you been together?" He asked, Anduin rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to tell that little snake about his love life.

"We just had our anniversary recently."

"Wow! A  _ ye _ ar." Wrathion nodded. "Longer than what we had."

"Yeah, time really does fly when you're not being cheated on."

"Anduin…" Wrathion sighed, but Anduin turned to face him, this conversation was annoying him.

"You know, if you had told me from the beginning 'I wanna sleep with you but I also wanna sleep with other people' before I got attached, I would have been very understanding, and would have told you to fuck off…"

"I never meant to…"

"Never meant to  _ what _ , Wrathion? To fuck someone else in  _ my _ bed?"

"That was  _ one time _ and you know it!"

"Yeah, the others were in a motel, I know, I was told."

"Anduin, listen."

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm  _ leaving _ and going home to have some dinner and-"

Anduin stopped dead in his tracks. Varok was leaning on the Chevelle, like he'd been waiting for Anduin. He held a small bouquet of flowers on one hand. Anduin felt like his soul was leaving his body.

"Varok, what… What's this about?" Anduin walked to his boyfriend. At least he looked apologetic. 

"I'm not good with words, and you know it…" Varok gulped and offered Anduin the flowers, the blue roses Anduin liked so much. Anduin's heart was beating in his ears but he could hear his co-workers trickling out of the building and stopping to look at the scene.

"I…"

"Let me finish or I'll chicken out!" 

Anduin laughed. "I'm sorry, go on!"

"I know I'm not good with words, I know you were disappointed in me for the way I went about things. I also know that I love you more than anything and there's no one else I'd rather share the rest of my life with. Short as it may be, I'm not a young person."

Anduin laughed through tears as Varok got very slowly on one knee. The aforementioned knee popped softly and Anduin had to fight the urge to help him stand up.

"Anduin Wrynn, will you make me the happiest old soul in the world, no, the universe? Will you marry me?"

Anduin couldn't think of anything to say, it was like Varok knew exactly what he wanted to hear, what he wanted him to say. He choked on a sob.

"Say yes, babycakes." He heard Kael'thas say, behind him. "Or  _ I _ will."

Anduin laughed again, what was he supposed to do? 

"Please say yes, I can't stand up."

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Anduin threw his whole body at Varok, and they both fell on the parking lot, laughing and crying.

None of them saw Rommath leaving the scene with pursed lips. 

None but Wrathion.


End file.
